Keyblade Wielder Of Souls
by NJRBlackblood
Summary: A vision in the stars foretells the coming of a new Keyblade Wielder, so Sora and friends travel to where the weilder lives, Amity Park. And as Danny and friends begin to see strange new events occur, a new threat will soon reveal itself. DPKHxover R
1. Chapter 00

Hello my friends, and welcome to my new fanfic. This is a crossover story between Danny Phantom, and Kingdom Hearts. Inspired by two great DP/KH fanfics, "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" and "Of Phantoms and Nobodies." Though it took me awhile to start this story, for I wanted to make a unique plot. After weeks of painfully banging my head on my desk, and five trips to the hospital, just kidding, I've come up with a plot that I think is unique. I hope you do as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from either Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the plot and the characters I made myself.

Author Note: I'm still not sure about the title. If after reading a few chapters of this fanfic, you have an idea, please share it with me. Also, I already have the first 4 chapters done, and will be posting them all today. Although they are short, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. And lastly, chapters 1, 2, and 3 will focus on the KH universe. Then after that, one or two chapters will focus on the DP universe. After that, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

Keyblade Wielder of Souls

Chapter 00: Prologue: The Secret Report of Ansem the Wise

_"…__I decided to review the data obtained at my basement lab. That is when I discovered the "Ansem Reports." Though they bore my name, the only one I had written was #0. Apparently he had gone to pen numbers 1 through 8 himself. Yes – the first subject of my foolish experiments."_

"Interesting."

It was another day in the Ghost Zone. It looked like it always did, with the exception of a mysterious white cloaked figure. The figure was looking through what seem like a journal of some sort.

_"__In the "Ansem Reports" my apprentice Xehanort had written under his name, I found the records of his hideous experiments along with his hypothesis about the door that had appeared out of the darkness in my basement."_

"It seemed he discovered what had happened, yet I wonder why he did nothing."

The cloaked figure flipped through the pages, closely examining each one with intense concentration. Six white portals began to form around him, with similar looking figures, though armor was visible, appearing out of each portal. They began to listen to the first white cloaked figure.

"_I became familiar with an unusual "entity" while pursuing the truth. It is the soul and body that remain when a being losses its heart. When a Heartless is born, these entities disappear from the realm of light, to be reborn as entirely new beings in a completely different realm.__"_

"Ha!" sneered the first cloaked figure. The other cloaked figures joined in laughing at this statement. The first cloaked figure unzipped his cloak to reveal his armor underneath. He then looked towards his fellow cloaked figures.

"That fool believed that both the body and the soul combined became a Nobody! He was wrong. The shell of the body becomes a Nobody, while the soul…the soul would linger on, immortal, as a ghost!"

* * *

Well, here it goes. A brand new story from me, NJRBlackblood. Coming up next, Chapter 01: It Is Happening Again 


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01: It Is Happening Again

A large tower came into view as the Highwind, piloted by King Mickey, drew closer towards it. The King had received a message from his former mentor, Yen Sid, summoning his majesty.

As he landed the Highwind, the King wondered what Yen Sid wanted. Could it be that the Heartless and the Nobodies were once again becoming a threat? King Mickey shuddered at the thought, though he knew that it was only a matter of time until their numbers grew large again.

The King had walked up the stairs, getter ever closer to his mentor. He finally reached the top floor, and entered.

The King looked around to find his mentor staring outside the window. The King walked towards the old wizard and then stopped right next to him. "You summoned me, Master Yen Sid?" said King Mickey, staring at his old mentor.

Yen Sid nodded slowly and looked in his majesty's direction. "Indeed, I did," he spoke, looking back outside and pointing towards the stars, "look." King Mickey looked in the direction his mentor was pointing at.

The King saw that a bright star was fading in and out, as shooting stars crisscrossed over it. It didn't take long for his majesty to figure out what was going on. He looked back at Yen Sid and replied, "It's happening again?"

"Indeed," replied Yen Sid as he looked at King Mickey, "A new Keyblade Wielder."

* * *

Two chapters down, two to go. Next up is Chapter 02: A Message From The King 


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: A Message From The King

Sora and Riku were hanging out at the old spot, enjoying the sunset. Finally, after two years, they were home. Sora could still feel his mother's tears of joy on his shoulder, having been reunited with after all this time. When Riku saw his parents, their reaction was exactly the same.

Sora and Riku were talking about the journey they had, of both the bad and good times, when suddenly, Kairi called to them, running over to the old spot. She showed them a bottle with a letter in it, when Sora saw the King's stamp on it. He grabbed the bottle from Kairi, opened the bottle, pulled out the letter, and opened it.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

_The stars are showing a vision, a vision that both me and my mentor Yen Sid, have seen before. Yen Sid saw this vision the day before you, Sora, received your Keyblade, as did I before Riku received his._

_This vision in the stars could only mean one thing. A new Keyblade Wielder is about to receive his or her own Keyblade. Unlike the previous times, when we were unable to come in contact with Sora or Riku, we have the chance now._

_I've sent you this message to invite you to join me in meeting this new Keyblade Wielder, and answering any questions he or she may have. If you would like to accept my invitation, simply meet me here in my castle. Kairi may come if she wishes, but it's not necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey Mouse_

"Well, what do you say, Riku?" said Sora looking over to his best friend. Riku nodded and replied, "Sure, I'm up for it." Kairi quickly replied, "And I am, too!" Sora looked at her and quickly replied, "No, you're not. I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt or lost again."

"I agree," replied Riku, staring at his friend. Kairi pouted, placing her hands on her hips, and replied, "Look, I'm not a damsel in distress. After all, I was able to hold my own against the Heartless in The World That Never Was."

Riku looked back at Sora and said, "She's got a point." Sora looked at Riku with uncertainty. Kairi noticed that she was winning the argument, so she quickly added, "And besides, I've missed out on most of the adventures you two have had."

Sora was stumped. He tried to make an excuse, but couldn't think of anything. He sighed and replied, "I give up, you win. You can come with us." Kairi smiled and cheered. "I'll go get the Highwind 2 warmed up," said Sora as he walked towards the gummi ship.

As soon as Sora was out of earshot, Riku turned to Kairi and said, "You know, you're lucky. The reason you missed out on the adventures was mostly because you were captured by the bad guys." Kairi continued to smiled and replied, "I know, but you how naïve Sora can be. I had a feeling he would give up."

Riku chuckled and replied, "Smart girl. Come on, let's go." Kairi laughed as she joined Riku in walking to the Highwind 2.

* * *

Three chapters down, one more to go. Next Chapter 03: A New Journey Begins 


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: A New Journey Begins

It was midnight when Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived at Disney Castle. As they landed the gummi ship, Sora spotted Chip and Dale jumping up and down, as they usually did.

Kairi was the first to exit the gummi ship, looking in awe around the hanger. After all, she had only been on four different worlds previous (Traverse Town, Hallow Bastion, Twilight Town, and The World That Never Was), so to see a new world was exciting for her.

"So, where's the King?" asked Riku, having exited last. Chip quickly replied, "In his throne room." Dale added, "Just follow us." And with that, they both scurried off. The three teenagers followed suit.

When they arrived at the big double doors, Riku stopped his friends. He looked at the doors and replied, "I'll take care of this." He then attempted to push right door open. "Uh, Riku?" said Sora as he walked next to Riku. He then lightly pushed part of the left door and a small section of it opened.

There was a short silence before Riku sneered, "Yeah I knew that. I just wanted to see if this one can open." Sora chuckled as he walked into the throne room.

When they all had entered, they saw the King sitting on his throne, waiting for them. When he saw them, he jumped up and shouted, "Welcome, my friends. I see you've all accepted my invitation to join me in finding the new Keyblade Wielder."

The teens nodded. Sora then asked, "Your Majesty, where's Donald and Goofy?" The King turned to Sora and replied, "They're in Radiant Garden, helping Leon and the others with the Restoration Project. So it's only going to be us this time."

Sora was disappointed. He was hoping to see his old friends again. Kairi noticed Sora's disappointment and was about to say something, when Riku interrupted. "So, your Majesty, when do we leave?"

"_Cure Riku's timing_," thought Kairi as the King turned to Riku. "When can leave whenever you three are ready." Riku nodded and replied, "Well I'm ready. What about you two?"

Both Sora and Kairi nodded and then all three teens turned to the King. "Alright," said the King, "let's go." They all walked back to the hanger, when the three teens noticed that there was a new gummi ship. They all looked at the King, who quickly replied, "From what Master Yen Sid told me, it is a long ways away. So we will be taking the Highwind Mark V."

The Highwind Mark V was three times the size of the original Highwind. It looked like it could hold 15 passengers. Sora turned to King Mickey and asked, "Why are we taking a huge gummi ship like that?" The King replied, "It may be the biggest gummi ship ever constructed, but it is also the fastest gummi ship there is."

"I don't really care how big it is," said Riku, unphazed on the gummi ship's size and turning to Sora, "I just don't want Sora driving." Sora quickly replied, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Riku smiled and replied, "Donald and Goofy told me about your piloting skills when I took the Keyblade from you in Hollow Bastion." Sora looked dumbfounded, but quickly shook it off and replied, "They told you that?! Well, that was almost two years ago, I'm a better pilot than I was then."

King Mickey motioned for Sora to calm down. He then said, "Don't worry, I'll be piloting the gummi ship. Now lets go." The group entered the Highwind Mark V, walked to the cockpit, sat in their seats, began the launch sequence.

"_Well, here we go_," thought Sora with excitement, "_the start of a new adventure._" Then he remembered that he didn't even know where they were going. He said aloud, "Your Majesty, where are we going?" The King looked back at Sora and smiled. "To Amity Park!" And with that, they basted off into space.

* * *

Well, there ya go. That's all I've done so far. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Also, it will focus on the DP universe. Review until then, please. NJRBlackblood saying have a nice day. 


	5. Chapter 04

NJRBlackblood here, with a new chapter for all of you. As I promised, this chapter is longer then the previous chapters, as well as this chapter focusing on the DP universe. Well, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 04: The New Threat Revealed

**BOOM!**

Danny Phantom smashed into the wall of the mall with great force, causing people to run for cover. Danny looked up to see Valerie speeding towards him, her Ecto-Blaster pointing straight at him.

"NO! Don't hurt Danny Phantom!!"

Both Danny and Valerie turned in the direction of the voice to see Paulina running towards Danny. She leaped into the arms of Danny, catching her with vast reflexes. Danny was caught by surprised, but enjoyed the fact that Paulina was in his arms.

Valerie was surprised as well, but quickly shook it off, and pointed her Ecto-Blaster to part of Danny that would only hit the ghost-boy, not the young teenage girl, and pulled the trigger.

The blast hit Danny in the stomach, missing Paulina by an inch, and sent the ghost-boy flying, as the teenage girl flew out of his arms. Danny crashed back into the wall as Valerie charged towards him.

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!"

Both Danny and Valerie turned to annoying ghost, shot a blast, and sent him flying. Valerie then turned back to Danny, but found that he was gone. "Damn," cursed Valerie as she flew off in another direction, "He got away again. But I'll get that phantom menace someday."

Back in the crushed wall, Danny Phantom walked back through the wall, exhausted. He then turned invisible and flew over into a nearby store. Two other teenagers were there, browsing through the items, looking as if they didn't really care about what they were trying to find.

Danny Phantom landed behind them and transformed back into his human self. The two teenagers turned to him, smiling. "She really whupped your butt good," said Danny's best friend Tucker Foley. Sam Manson added, "For once, the Box Ghost was helpful." Danny put on a fake smile and replied, "Ha ha, very funny guys."

"You can usually handle Valerie better than that," stated Tucker, as he went back to browsing through the useless items. "Yeah," replied Sam, suddenly looking worried, "is something wrong?" Danny leaned against the wall and replied, "I don't know why, but it feels like I have less energy. And it looks like it's not just me. The ghosts in the Ghost Zone seem to have lost a lot of their energy."

"Now that you mention it," replied Sam, "Vlad seems to have been really exhausted lately." Danny looked at her and replied, "Something strange, and I mean stranger than normal, is going on around here. And I don't like it."

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…

Many ghosts had gathered in the center of the Ghost Zone. They were having a meeting of some sort. In the center of the crowd of ghosts, was Skulker, waiting for the ghosts to settle down. He turned to the Lunch Lady, who nodded. She then turned to the crowd and took a deep breath.

"**SHUT UP!!!"**

In an instant, the whole crowd of ghosts silenced. Skulker turned to the crowd and began to speak. "As you all know, for some strange reason, we seem to be weaker. I've noticed that even the ghost child has been affected." Johnny 13 interrupted, "Yeah, and what are we supposed to do about it?" Skulker shot Johnny a glare and replied, "Quite whelp!" Johnny quickly stood down as Skulker continued.

"Now, I have a theory on what has been going," said Skulker, pacing in a circle, "the ghost child's father, though very rare, has his moments when it comes to ghost hunting." The crowd of ghost began to laugh, but Skulker quickly cut them off. "Now, I believe he might have developed some sort of ghost hunting machine that weakens ghost energy."

"Excellent theory, but nowhere near correct."

The voice had came out of nowhere. The crowd of ghosts looked everywhere for the source of the voice. Suddenly, seven white portals materialized in the center of the crowd of ghosts. Seven armor-clad, cape wearing figures walked out of each portal.

"Who are you?!" demanded Skulker, glaring at the figures with dagger-like eyes. The figure in the front turned to face Skulker and calmly replied, "We are the Chasers. A group of ghosts, almost like you."

"Almost?" said Ember McLain, stepping out of the crowd and standing next to her boyfriend, "what do you mean by _almost_?" One of the other Chasers turned to her and replied in a female voice, "We do not come from this world. We are ghosts from worlds far beyond this one."

"We do not know why we came here," added another Chaser, with a voice much deeper than the first Chaser, "but we do know that we are the only ones here from our worlds." Skulker grew tired of this banter and shouted, "What is the point of all this?!"

The first Chaser faced Skulker and replied, "The point is that you all shall now serve under our command." There was a short silence, quickly followed by a loud burst of laughter. Except for the Chasers, everyone was laughing.

Johnny 13 was the first to settle down, and replied, "What makes you think that we'll serve you?" Ember added, "You guys don't look tough at all." Skulker replied, "I beat even the Box Ghost could take you down."

The whole crowd of ghosts agreed. They all began to egg the Box Ghost, telling him to take down the Chasers. For once in his afterlife, other ghosts cheered for him. His confidence grew so much, that he flew over to the Chasers and proclaimed, "I, the Box Ghost, shall defeat you, creating a great fear in you, for I am the Box Ghost!"

He charged for the Chasers' leader, when the leader quickly dodged the Box Ghost, grabbed his head, and lifted him up into the air for the crowd to see. The ghosts went dead silent.

"As we stated before," exclaimed the Chaser leader, "we are not of this world. We have powers never before seen in this world. Including this one."

The Box Ghost tried to shake free of the Chaser's grip, when suddenly, a shock of pain went through his body. A white vortex of lighting surrounded the Box Ghost. The crowd of ghosts stared at him with looks of shock and horror. The Box Ghost suddenly stopped shaking, staying dead still, as the vortex disappeared. The Box Ghost then began to evaporate, disappearing in a cloud of black, shadow-like smoke. Then he was gone.

"We," said the Chaser leader calmly, as if he had done nothing, "have the ability to send any ghost into the deep depths of Oblivion." Another Chaser stepped forward and said in a screechy voice, "So, will you serve us now?"

The entire crowd of ghost hesitated at first, but ended up bowing down to the Chasers. His head down, Skulker asked the Chaser leader, "What should we call you?" The Chaser leader slowly removed his helmet to reveal his face. He had light-tan colored skin and shoulder-length, spikey white hair. He smiled and answered, "You will call me Master Xehanort!"

* * *

Did I forget to mention a character death? I think I did. Sorry, but I didn't want to spoil anything. On a side note, I've hit a writer's block on my other current fanfic, The Shadow Spider. Fortunately, I have not hit a writer's block for this story. So I will continue to update this story as much as I can. And one last side note, I've designed the new Keyblade Wielder's keyblade. I will put it on my profile when I reveal who the keyblade wielder is. Until then, please review. Me likey reviews. See you on the next update. 


	6. Chapter 05

A new chapter already? I'm on a roll. Here ya guys go.

* * *

Chapter 05: A Dream And An Arrival

Danny and Sam were relaxing on a beautiful beach, where the water was crystal clear and the sand shined white in the sun. They looked at each other, and then began to lean into one another. Their lips were barely an inch away from touching, when all of a sudden, Sam stopped and sat straight up.

Danny was surprised by the sudden withdrawal and looked into her eyes. They had widened in size, a look of fear in them. Danny turned to see what had caused her to stop. He immediately saw what had caught her attention. It was person falling from the sky.

Danny squinted to see who it was. He was shocked to see the person who was falling…was him! The instant he realized who it was, he fell backwards. Instead of landing on the sand, however, Danny continued to fall, watching Sam call out to him.

The vision of Sam disappeared, as everything went dark. Danny felt as if he was rushing through water, but was completely dry. He had no idea what was going on. He suddenly started to slow down and the feeling of water was gone. He slowly began to fall forward and then suddenly, he felt his feet touch a nonexistent floor. He looked everywhere around him, but all he could see was darkness.

He stepped forward, and just as he did, the floor began to move. Doves began to fly from the floor to reveal the ground beneath Danny watched the beautiful doves fly away into the darkness and fade away. He then looked down at the ground to see that he was on a platform. And on the platform, was a painting of…Sam?

"_What is going on?_" thought Danny, as he gazed at the painting. He then noticed that he was in his ghost form. He couldn't remember when he had gone ghost.

_You have been chosen_

The voice came out of nowhere. Danny looked all around him to find the source of the voice, but there was no one there except for him.

_You, child of the living and of the spirits, have been chosen_

"I heard you the first time," shouted Danny, getting frustrated at the voice. Suddenly, he felt a shiver run up his spine. He turned around to see a strange little black creature with yellow eyes.

_You will face many new enemies, but do not worry…_

Danny kept shooting blasts at the creatures, but it was no use. The creatures quickly overwhelmed him, tackling Danny to the ground.

_You have the power to protect her_

The last thing Danny saw was the yellow eyes of the creatures before everything went black.

"Ah!" shouted Danny as he quickly sat up. He quickly looked around to find that was in his bed. It was all just a dream. Danny took a deep breath and lay back down. "_What a strange dream_," thought Danny as he closed eyes, "_it felt so real, though._" Danny then sat back up again and said, "Wait, was I about to kiss Sam?"

"I knew it!"

Danny turned to see his sister Jazz standing in the doorway. "What?" replied Danny, confused at Jazz's statement. Jazz smiled back and answered, "You love Sam." Danny stuttered, "Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Jazz shook her finger and replied, "You said you almost kissed her." Danny quickly replied, "In my dream! In my dream, I almost kissed her." Jazz was still unphased, and quickly replied, "Well, aren't dreams just one way to see your wishes come true?" Danny couldn't think of anything, so he sighed and replied, "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

Jazz's smile grew as she turned around and walked out of Danny's room. "_Danny can deny it all he wants_," thought Jazz as she triumphantly walked back to her room, "_but I know he loves Sam, and one day, I'll get them together_."

The next morning, in the forest near Amity Park…

The Highwind Mark V landed softly on the ground, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Kairi got out of her seat and walked over to her sleeping friends.

"Sora, Riku, wake up you two," said Kairi as she attempted to wake the two teenaged boys. King Mickey stepped forward and cast Thunder on the boys. "Ah!" they both screamed as they fell out of their seats and onto the floor. They quickly got to their feet, with their Keyblades in hand, ready to fight. But they were meet with the snickering faces of Kairi and the King.

"Good morning, you two sleepyheads," laughed Kairi as the King walked up to the boys. "Your Majesty, are we here?" asked Sora as he and Riku put their Keyblades away. The King replied, "Yes, we are in Amity Park."

"So, when do we go find this new Keyblade wielder guy?" asked Riku. The King turned to him and answered, "First off, I don't know if the new Keyblade Wielder is a boy or girl. We don't even know what he or see might look like." Sora put on a worried look and asked, "So, how are we supposed to look for someone when we have no idea what the person looks like?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to look around the area, and try to find someone with a Keyblade," replied the King as he took a deep. "And secondly, you three will have to go by yourselves. I can not go with you?"

"What," said Kairi, shocked at what the King had just said, "but your majesty, why not?" King Mickey turned to her and replied, "Because only humans live on this world. If I am seen, it might cause a panic." The teens looked at each other and then at the King and nodded.

"Well," said Sora in a confident voice, "let's go find the Keyblade Wielder!"

* * *

Guess what guys! Next chapter will reveal the new Keyblade Wielder. And I promise that it will both be the longest chapter so far and have plenty of action. Can't wait till then. See ya later! 


	7. Chapter 06

Well, here it is. The next exciting chpater of KWS. HA, I gave it intials. Anyway, like I promised, this chapter is the longest so far and has plenty of action. It will also reveal the new Keyblade Wielder. Another thing, a fan favorite is coming back. From what universe, KH or DP? You'll just have to read the story to find out. And lastly, the image of the new Keyblade Wielder's keyblade is on my profile page. Check it out when you have the chance. Well, enough of my banter, let's get on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 06: The Keyblade Wielder of Souls Revealed

"Then everything went dark," finished Danny, telling his friends about the weird dream he had last night. He decided to skip the part where he almost kissed Sam, but told them everything else. "The last thing I heard was the voice saying "_You have the power to protect her_," and then I woke up."

"Strange," replied Sam as she stood up from the table they were eating at. They were having lunch outside today. Nobody else was outside due to the dark rain clouds in the sky, though there was not even a drizzle to be felt. "Sounds like something out of some Circle-Hard video game," added Sam, "You know, the company that makes that Final Nightmare series?"

"Yeah," replied Tucker as he went to typing in his PDA, trying to see if there was any information on these strange creatures Danny dreamt about. "There nothing here about those black creatures you described," he finally said after a long search, "not even in the Ghost Zone."

Danny sighed and replied, "What I'm wondering about is who exactly "_her_" is. Who am I supposed to protect?" Danny turned to his friends for an answer, but they simply shrugged.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone …

A group of the few good ghosts in the Ghost Zone had gathered for a secret meeting at Pandora's Castle. They had all been summoned by Clockwork, who for some reason, refused to have this meeting take place in his tower.

"My fellow spirits of the Ghost Zone," said Clockwork as the crowd of good ghosts settled down, and as he changed into his adult form, "It seems that the prophecy of darkness is here at last." Immediately, chatter broke the crowd's silence, all of them in shock upon hearing this news. "You mean the Heartless have finally found this world?" shouted Frostbite, fear in his voice." Clockwork, now in his elder form, nodded.

Pandora quickly replied, "How are you certain of this?" Clockwork opened a portal into the living world, showing the dark clouds in the sky. He changed into his child form as he said, "As you can see, it is only a matter of time before this whole world is covered in darkness."

He changed into his adult form and added, "But that is not the only threat this world faces. It seems that seven spirits that are not from this world have seized control over the thousands of evil ghosts, as a plot to return to their worlds."

"Is that why you held the meeting here," asked Frostbite, "instead of at your tower?" Having turned into his elder form, Clockwork replied, "Yes, that is the reason. They were near it when they took control over the other ghosts."

"How where they able to convince the other ghosts to serve them?" asked Pandora, "I mean, knowing them, they would never would have agreed to serve them." Clockwork, in his child form, replied, "They have a unique ability. They can send any ghost into the dark depths of Oblivion. I saw the Box Ghost meet his end this way, at the hands of the leader of this group of seven, who call themselves _The Chasers_."

Shocked by hearing the news of the Box Ghost's demise, the crowd of ghosts began to chatter again, unaware that a Chaser had witnessed the entire meeting. The Chaser suddenly opened a portal and entered it.

On the other side of the Ghost Zone, in Clockwork's Tower…

A portal suddenly appeared as the Chaser from before walked out of it. The Chaser turned to Master Xehanort, who along with the other five Chasers, had waited for this Chaser to return.

"So, Yemd," spoke Master Xehanort, "what is Clockwork up to?" Yemd removed his helmet to reveal his yellow eyes and black-colored mullet, and then replied in a screechy voice, "He had no plans of attack. All he did was inform the good ghosts of our presence."

Master Xehanort smiled and replied, "Is that all? I would have expected more of him." Yemd quickly replied, "Well, there was another thing, he showed the ghosts that the Heartless have arrived in this world. He opened a portal to show that the living world had dark clouds."

Master Xehanort's smiled did not fade as he replied, "Now that explains his lack of a plan. Because of those clouds, his sight of the future is clouded." Master Xehanort's smiled then faded as he added, "But those clouds mean we might have bigger problems than before. Those clouds mean that a new Keyblade Wielder is about to receive his or her own Keyblade."

The female Chaser turned to Master Xehanort and asked, " Do you have an idea of who this new Keyblade Wielder might be, Master Xehanort?" The Chaser leader turned to her and answered, "I believe that if anyone on this pathetic world would be worthy of receiving a Keyblade, Kerrix, it would be the ghost-boy." The other Chasers nodded and agreed to their leader's suggestion.

"What would you have us do, Master Xehanort?" asked the deep voiced Chaser, bowing down to his leader. Master Xehanort turned to the Chaser and replied, "You will not need to do anything, Roxe, for I think we should send our prisoner to deal with ghost-boy."

He turned to the wall and opened a portal to reveal a man with long, spiky red hair chained up. Roxe, who happened to be the largest of the Chasers, stood up and walked to the chained man. He picked him up with great ease, and placed him on his shoulder.

"Make sure to give him his chakrams before releasing him," added Master Xehanort with a grin, "he may be a ghost like us, but he still needs them to fight." Roxe nodded as he opened a portal to the living world and entered it.

"Master Xehanort," asked a Chaser, with a voice chillingly cold, "are you sure his memory has been wiped clear?" Master Xehanort turned to the Chaser and replied, "Do not worry, Venn, everything he once had memorized is deep within his subconscious. Only someone from his past can help him remember who he once was. He is completely under our control."

Yemd turned to Venn and said, "Got it memorized, Venn?" All the Chasers, excluding Venn, laughed at Yemd's statement. Venn simply stared at Yemd and thought, "_One day, Yemd, your sense of humor will be the end of you_."

Back in the living world, at Amity Park Mall…

"Where the hell are we supposed to find this guy?" Riku asked out loud, as he, Sora, and Kairi walked through the mall. Sora simply shrugged, when suddenly, Kairi had an idea. She walked over to a mall employee and asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what day it is?"

The mall employee replied, "Today is Monday. Shouldn't you and your friends be in school?" Kairi quickly replied, " Well, you see, we are new in town, and we actually don't start school until tomorrow. But we want to go there, you know, just to check it out."

The mall employee smiled and replied, "And let me guess, you three need directions? You just need to go south on Elm Street until you get to corner of Elm Street and Crystal Lake Avenue. You take a right, and you'll be at Casper High."

Kairi smiled and replied, "Thank you, miss." The mall employee nodded and replied, "Your welcome. Oh, and welcome to Amity Park." Kairi then walked back to Sora and Riku, who immediately asked her what she was doing.

She smiled and answered, "You know how you guys got your Keyblades at an age that you should have been in school? Well, maybe the new Keyblade Wielder will be young as well, and would be in school." Riku and Sora looked at each other, then back at Kairi and said simultaneously, "Smart girl." Kairi chuckled as she skipped to the exit as her friends followed her.

Back at Casper High…

"Hey, Fen-turd! Think fast!" yelled Dash Baxter as he threw a dodge ball hard at Danny. The dodge ball connected with Danny's face hard, causing him to land hard on the gym floor. "Fenton, you're out!" yelled Mrs. Tetslaff, the P.E. teacher. Danny tried to get back up, but was hit yet again by a dodge ball, this time thrown by Kwan, Dash's best friend.

After a few more failed attempts of getting up, Danny was finally able to make it to the "out" bench. He sat next to Tucker as they both watched Sam face off alone against Dash's team.

Sam was incredibly good, having single-handly eleminated most of Dash's team. It was all down to her and Dash, after having disposed of Kwan. Dash had the dodge ball and was about to throw it, when suddenly, the whole place shook.

"What the?" said Dash, letting go of the dodge ball, which Sam quickly grabbed and threw at Dash. The ball hit Dash in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Team Manson wins!" proclaimed Mrs. Tetslaff, who did not notice the shake from before.

In fact, it seemed as if only Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Dash had noticed the shake as everyone else had for the locker rooms. Danny sunddenly saw his ghost sense go off, as he run up to Sam and Tucker and whispered, "Meet me outside." With that, Danny headed for the door, and when he made sure nobody was looking, Danny went ghost.

He went intangible and flew through the wall. Sam and Tucker, after having dressed out, meet up with each other and were about to head outside, when suddenly, the fire alarm went off. The students of Casper High filled the halls in an unorganized fashion, and ran outside, forcing Sam and Tucker to be swept along with them.

Meanwhile, a block away from the school…

"We're almost there," proclaimed Sora as he and his friends walked closer to the corner of Elm Street and Crystal Lake Avenue. "Wait," said Riku suddenly, stopping his friends. Kairi turned to him and asked, "What's wrong Riku?"

Riku didn't answer, but simply pointed to the sky. Sora and Kairi looked up to see dark clouds. The clouds looked oddly familiar, although they couldn't figure out why. "They look like," stated Sora, when suddenly he remembered, "they look exactly the same as those that night at Destiny Islands!"

Suddenly, the three teens heard a noise around them. They looked back down to find themselves surrounded by Shadows and Neo Shadows. They all got out their Keyblades and began to slash at the Heartless, Kairi taking out Heartless one-by-one, while Sora and Riku used amazing abilities to take out groups of Heartless at a time.

Sora suddenly thought of something and yelled, "Wait, if they're here, then they might also be at the school." Riku and Kairi nodded, as all three began to run towards the school, slashing at any Heartless that got in their way. Unaware of another person's presence, a man lowered his camera and said, "This is _so_ going on YouTube."

Back at Casper High…

Danny flew over to the entrance of the school, where he found the source of the shakes. It was a man in a black cloak with long, spiky red hair, with what looked two large rings in his hands.

Danny had never seen a ghost like this before. His skin wasn't pale like the other ghosts he had fought, but nonetheless, this ghost had to be stopped. He flew toward the ghost, when suddenly, the ghost turned to Danny, and shot two fire bolts at Danny.

Right before he was hit, Danny saw the eyes of this ghost. They were blank, no emotion in them at all. Danny was hit hard by one bolt, while another hit the school, causing the school's fire alarm to go off.

Danny quickly got to his feet and shot an energy blast at the ghost, which gracefully dodged it. The ghost jumped over Danny, and shot a large fire bolt into Danny's back. Danny hit the ground hard. He turned over to look at the face of this ghost. He was preparing another attack, when suddenly, Sam's voice was heard screaming, "Danny!"

You have the power to protect her… 

Just across the street from the school…

Sora and the gang crossed the street and had walked into the front of the school, when they heard a girl scream. They saw that a boy with white hair was on the ground with a figure standing over him.

Just as the figure raised his weapons, Sora ran to the aid of the boy. The figure thrusted his weapons down, when Sora had reached them and blocked that attack. As soon as he saw the attacker's face, Sora gasped. "Axel?"

Danny was prepared to go intangible, when another boy with brown, spiky hair appeared in front of him and, with some strange weapon, blocked the ghost's attack. He then heard the boy say Axel. The ghost's eyes suddenly flashed with what looked like different scenes of this ghost's past life. The ghost's eye suddenly stopped flashing as the ghost fainted and fell into the boy arms.

Suddenly, the black creatures began to appear around him, as he heard a voice from behind him yell, "Run!" He looked back to see another boy with long, silver hair and a girl with red hair run toward the creatures with weapons simular to that of the first boy's.

After Riku had yelled for the people to run, the students and staff of Casper High did not hesitate, and quickly fled, with the exception of the white-haired boy, an African-American boy, a redheaded girl, and a goth girl. Riku tried to tell them to run, when a Neo Shadow charged into him.

Danny got up to his feet and then turned to his friends and sister. As soon as his eyes rested on Sam, everything flashed.

You have the power to protect her… 

When Danny received his eyesight again, he saw that the ghost from earlier was lying on the ground, and that the three other teens had been slicing through the black creatures. Danny turned to see the black creatures had begun to stalk Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

The redheaded teen ran to over to Tucker and Jazz, and began to defend them from the black creatures. Danny turned to see that Sam was defenseless as a large group of the black creatures surround her.

You have the power to protect her… 

"_You got that right_," thought Danny as he flew towards Sam. He landed in front of her and began to shoot blasts at the black creatures, each disappearing when hit.

All of a sudden, they backed away from Danny and Sam. Danny was confused, when suddenly, Sam screamed. He turned to find her surrounded by some sort of dark energy. "Sam!" yelled Danny as he reached out to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself into the darkness. Everything began to fade in darkness, as Danny whispered, "I'm here, Sam."

_You have the power to protect her…until she has the power to protect herself._

The darkness faded as everything came back into view. Danny was holding Sam tightly in his arms. He let go of her, both of them blushing when he noticed something. In Sam's hand, was a weapon like the ones those other teens had.

Sora had just slashed through a Heartless when he looked over to see the white-haired boy hugging the goth girl. That was when he saw it in her hands. He then shouted to his friends, "She's the new Keyblade Wielder!"

* * *

Any questions? Just review and ask. Until then, see ya later. 


	8. Chapter 07

Here it goes again. And no, I don't mean OKGO is in this chapter. I mean a brand new chapter. It's not as long as the last chapter, but it is longer than what I usally write. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 07: Escape From Amity Park

"What's a Keyblade?" asked Tucker, hiding behind Jazz as they were being defended by the red haired teen. Jazz thought about this question, when she realized it must be what those other teens were using as weapons. Jazz told this to Tucker, who had difficulty understanding it at first.

Before Danny could figure this out for himself, the black creatures had returned and were charging towards him and Sam. Danny attempted to blast them, but they dodged his attack and headed for Sam. Danny quickly turned around, only to find that Sam, as if by instinct, was slashing through the black creatures with her strange new weapon.

"_Huh?_" thought Sam as she sliced through one the black creatures. "_How did I get this thing? Its like those weapons those other teens have._" She had little time to think of this as she defended herself from the attacks of the black creatures.

"Hold it there, Ghost-Boy!" Danny turned quickly to see the end of an ecto-blaster rifle, which was in the hands of Valerie. "Whoa, Valerie, I don't know if you've noticed," said Danny, in an attempt to convince the ghost-hunter, "but we're kinda busy here. So if you don't mind…"

"As a matter of fact, I do mind," interrupted Valerie as she cocked her weapon, "for all I know, you might have caused all this." Suddenly, one of the black creatures jumped off the roof of the school and rammed into Valerie, knocking her off her hoverboard. The ghost-hunter hit the ground hard, losing consciousness the instant her head hit the pavement.

"Valerie!" yelled Danny, but the girl didn't budge. The black creatures began to swarm around her, when the silver-haired boy sliced through their ranks, and began to defend her. Danny flew down and began to help the silver-haired boy fight the black creatures.

"_Damn_," thought Sora as he continued to fight back the Heartless, "_if only the King was here_..." A split-second later, an orb of energy came out of nowhere and took out a Neo Shadow. Sora turned to see King Mickey was running through the swarm of Heartless, Keyblade in hand.

The King leaped into the air and landed right next to Sora. The King and Sora nodded to each other and then proceeded to fight the Heartless, both standing their ground as more and more Heartless charged for them.

Sam had just sliced through a black creature, when she saw an anthropomorphic mouse with a weapon that looked just like the brown-haired boy's, only the colors were inverted. It joined the battle, and was quickly disposing the black creatures. Suddenly, she heard a groan of pain.

Sam turned to see the red-haired girl was just knocked to the ground. Jazz quickly asked, "Are you alright?" The red-haired girl got to her feet and replied, "Yeah, I'm ok." Sam, however, could see that the black creatures were starting to gang up on the teen. She quickly dashed over to the redhead, and then slid to a stop right next to her.

"Need any help?" asked Sam as she began to slice through the black creatures. The redhead slash a black creature down the middle, turned to Sam, smiled, and replied, "Sure, why not?"

"Your Majesty!" shouted Sora as he cast a Thunderga spell at the Heartless, "we've found the new Keyblade Wielder!" The King sliced through a Shadow, then replied, "Great job, Sora. Where is this person?"

As Sora spun around, slicing through a couple of Neo Shadows while doing so, he pointed in the direction of the goth girl. The King spotted the new Keyblade Wielder fighting alongside Kairi, defending two other students.

Although it wasn't exactly the right time to ask, Kairi couldn't help but asked, "So, what's your name?" The goth girl slashed through a Shadow and replied, "Name's Sam Manson. What's yours?" Kairi dodged an attack before answering, "My name is Kairi."

From behind them, the redheaded girl suddenly shouted, "I'm Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz!" Kairi and Sam were a little taken off guard by Jazz's enthusiasm, but quickly recovered and continued to fight the Heartless.

Jazz turned to Tucker and gave him a face saying "it's your turn." Tucker tried to resist, but failed miserably. He whispered, "My name is…" but Jazz cut him off and told him to talk louder. Tucker took a deep breath and yelled out, "Techno-Geek: Tucker Foley!"

Satisfied, Jazz turned to the direction of her brother and the silver-haired boy and yelled, "Your turn!" The silver-haired boy slashed through five black creatures and replied, "Is she serious?" Danny blasted a few black creatures before he answered, "Yes, and she probably won't stop bugging us until we do it."

The silver-haired boy sighed and then shouted, "Riku!" Danny quickly replied, "Danny Phantom!" It seems that the brown-haired boy and the mouse heard what was going, because a second later, the brown-haired boy shouted, "Sora!" quickly followed by the mouse yelling, "King Mickey!"

"Well," said Riku as he picked Valerie up off the ground while fighting back the Heartless, "I'd say that now would be a good time to fall back. We can't keep fighting them all day." Danny nodded as he and Riku, with Valerie on his shoulder, fought their way over towards Sora and the King. Kairi and Sam, with Jazz and Tucker following them, did the same.

As the three groups formed together, Danny yelled, "Get behind me!" They obeyed, as Danny began to gather energy. The swarm of Heartless began to charge for them, when Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail, destroying the huge swarm.

His energy fading fast, Danny involuntarily changed back into his normal self, falling to his knees of exhaustion. "We can't rest here," said the King, "let's head for the Highwind Mark V, then things can be fully explained.

Sora grabbed the unconscious Axel while Sam helped Danny to his feet, then they all followed the King into the forest, where the gummi ship was being hidden. Though against their better judgment, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz entered the ship."

Riku, still carrying the knocked out Valerie, was the last to enter. Right before he was inside, he heard a strange thump. He looked around, but saw nothing. He decided that it was nothing and entered the gummi ship, just as it began to lift off. It turned towards the sky, and then blasted off into space.

When they got passed the atmosphere, the King stopped the gummi ship, and then turned around to face everyone. The unconscious Axel and Valerie were up against the wall, while the rest of the teenagers were sitting in the passenger seats, staring at the King.

"While, since we know everybody's name," said the King, "We can skip introductions. Now we can just get to the explanations." Danny quickly replied, "Yeah, first off, what the heck were those things we fought?"

"Those are what we call the Heartless," answered Riku, crossing his arms, "They are creatures born out of the darkness in people's hearts." Riku turned to Sora, who continued, "There are many different types of Heartless. The two types you saw were called Shadows and Neo Shadows."

"What is it that they do?" asked a concerned Jazz. Kairi turned to Jazz and answered, "The Heartless have no hearts, so they seek those who have hearts, and steal them away." The King quickly added, "That's not all. Their main objective is to take the heart of the world."

"Heart of the world?" asked Tucker, obviously very confused at what the King had said. Sora quickly answered, "Each world has a heart, for that is what gives itself and its people life. If the heart of the world is stolen or destroyed, the world will disappear."

"Disappear?!" shouted all the Amity Park residents, excluding Valerie. The King quickly added, "That was before Sora and I locked the Door to Darkness. Although there are still many Heartless out there, they're not powerful enough to steal or destroy the heart of the world." The Amity Park residents all let out a sigh of relief.

Sam looked at the weapon she was still holding, and then asked, "So, what is this thing?" Kairi turned to Sam and replied, "That is a Keyblade, which means you are a Keyblade Wielder." The King nodded and then added, "The Keyblade holds great power. It has the power to lock the heart of the world, and release the hearts taken by the Heartless."

After hearing this, Sam examined her Keyblade intensely, taking in every detail of it. She then noticed that a keychain was attached to the hilt of it. She asked, "What's with the keychain?"

Sora turned to her and replied, "That, in a way, changes the Keyblade into different forms, both in shape and in power." Sora then reached into his pocket and pulled out another keychain. It was in the shape of star and looked hand made. Sam saw out of the corner of her eye that Kairi began to blush.

Sora took off the keychain on his Keyblade, then attached the new keychain to it. It suddenly was surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded, Sora's Keyblade had changed into a beautiful form. "This," he said, showing the Keyblade to everyone, "is the Oathkeeper Keyblade."

"Ok, now that is cool," replied Tucker, putting all the information about the Heartless and the Keyblades into his PDA. As Sora changed his Keyblade back to normal, Riku suddenly said, "Ok, we explained about the Heartless and the Keyblades, so I think we should get going now."

"Go?" asked Jazz, "go where?" Riku turned to her and replied, "We're going to see Master Yen Sid. He told the King that after we find the new Keyblade Wielder, to bring her to him." Jazz quickly replied, "But what about our home? We need to go back and protect it from the Heartless!"

"Don't worry," said the King, "I had cast a spell before we left so that the Heartless won't be able to enter your city. Not for now, anyway." He then added, "But we need to take Sam to see my old master."

The Amity Park residents were unsure about this idea, but if the King was right, then their home would be alright. They agreed, and after everyone got into their seats, the King blasted off for Twilight Town.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…

There were six Chasers in Clockwork's tower. They had just watched through a portal that the Highwind Mark V had blasted off. "Good," said Master Xehanort, "everything is going according to plan." Venn walked up to his leader and asked, "Are you sure Stealx will remain undetected?" Master Xehanort turned to Venn and replied, "Yes, he will. After all, he is undetectable to the ghost-boy's Ghost Sense. And even if he wasn't, the ghost-boy would probably think it was Axel setting it off."

Master Xehanort turned back to the portal and said, "When Stealx gets to one of our worlds, he'll be able to open a portal connecting wherever he is to the Ghost Zone. Then we'll be able to return to our worlds with our ghost army."

Venn simply crossed his arms and thought, "_I hope your right, Master Xehanort_."

* * *

Things go thump when invisible, am I right? First off, I will ask that if anyone out there would like to do art for this, I will give you big hugs and thank yous. Secondly, if anyone has questions for me about anything in the fanfic, please ask me. I'm open for answers. And lastly, I ask you to please review. It makes me happy. See ya next time. 


	9. Chapter 08

Unfortunely, I've got some bad news. This chapter is shorter than the last. But there is good news my friends. I can guarantee that next chapter will be just as long as Chapter 6, if not longer. Not only that, but this chapter features the return of the Radiant Garden residents, as well as Donald and Goofy, although only with a short amount of "screen time." Now before I finish with my banter, I would like to say that this fan fic has now over 1000 hits. Thanks to all who helped me reach those 100 hits. Now, onto Keyblade Wielder of Souls. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 08: A Detour To Radiant Garden 

"Ok, Tron, lets run that systems check," said Squall Leonhart, now known as Leon, as he typed into Ansem's computer. A few seconds later, Tron wrote back, "Systems check, complete. All systems are up and operational, Leon."

"Good job, Tron," replied Leon, "you can sign off now if you want to." Tron wrote back, "Thank you, Leon. Tron, signing off." Leon smiled and nodded as the computer went into hibernation mode. Leon then turned to leave.

"RED ALEART! RED ALEART! MULTIPLE HEARTLESS BEHEMOTHS AND OTHER TYPES OF HEARTLESS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED HEADING TOWARDS RADIANT GARDEN!

"Crap," said Leon out loud as he rushed back to the computer, and began to enter the code to activate Radiant Garden's defenses. Suddenly, he heard someone running into the lab. He turned around to find it was Yuffie, who quickly said, "Leon, Radiant Garden is surrounded!"

"Do you think we have enough power to take them out?" asked Leon as he went back to turning on the defenses. Yuffie shook her head and replied, "No, we can maintain a defense, but not for long."

"Damn," replied Leon, when suddenly, he had an idea. He turned to Yuffie and ordered, "Yuffie, find some way to contact the King, maybe even Sora and his friends!" Yuffie nodded as she ran for the exit.

A few minutes later, Leon finished activating Radiant Garden's defenses. He quickly turned to the exit, pulling out his Gunblade while doing so, and ran out to town.

Meanwhile, on the Highwind Mark V…

"This thing is so cool!" proclaimed Tucker as the gummi ship continued to head for Twilight Town. Most of the passengers had fallen asleep, with the exception of Tucker, the King, and Riku. The King was piloting the Highwind Mark V, while Tucker and Riku sat next to him.

Tucker kept asking about the gummi, annoying Riku, although the King happily answered his questions. Suddenly, the controls made a noise and a screen came on. The noise was loud enough to wake up the sleeping passengers as they got up and walked over to the front.

All that was seen on the screen was static, when suddenly, it became clear and showed the face of a young women with short black hair. She immediately cried, "Your Majesty! This is Yuffie! Radiant Garden is under attack by a huge swarm of Heartless! We need help, as soon as possible! If you could, try and bring Sora and his friends to help as well! Yuffie, over and out!" The screen was covered in static yet again.

The King nodded and replied, "It looks like they need our help. We'll have to take a detour to Radiant Garden." Danny replied, "What about Master Inn Mud?" Riku turned to him and replied, "It's Master YEN SID! And don't worry, we'll help out there, then quickly head over to Twilight Town, right your majesty?" The King nodded and began to type in the directions into the navicomputer as everyone sat back in their seats. Suddenly, they heard a groan coming from the back.

They turned around to see that Axel and Valerie were beginning to wake up. Riku quickly pulled out his Keyblade and ran over to Axel. Sora yelled, "Wait, Riku! Don't hurt him, he helped me, Donald, Goofy, and the King get into The World That Never Was!" Riku turned to Sora and replied, "He's part of the Organization and he kidnapped Kairi!" Sora quickly replied, "He said he was sorry for what he did. He just wanted to see Roxas again."

While the two friends were arguing, the Amity Park residents went up to Valerie. "Ugh," groaned Valerie as she shook her head. She opened her eyes to find Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker right in front of her. "Uh, hi?" she said as she tried to get up. Jazz stopped her and replied, "You hit your head pretty hard, try not to move around so much."

Right next to Valerie, Axel groaned, "Ugh…where the hell am I?" He opened his eyes to see the end of Riku's Keyblade in his face. "Uh…did I do something wrong?" asked Axel, looking for his chakrams, only to see them across the room. "_Damnit_," thought Axel, when suddenly, he realized something.

He wasn't dead. He was alive and kicking. He looked around to find he was inside a gummi ship, piloted by King Mickey. He also saw Sora, Kairi, Riku, and some people he didn't recognized. Then one kid turned to look at him. Though he had never met him, Axel couldn't help but feel that this boy's face looked familiar.

"He needs to be destroyed!" shouted Riku, keeping his Keyblade on Axel. Sora shouted back, "Riku, the Organization is gone! He sacrificed himself just to help us!" Axel pushed Riku's Keyblade away, got to his feet, and replied, " Yeah, relax there Riku. Organization XIII is dead. Got it memorized?"

Riku quickly pointed his Keyblade at Axel, who simply shrugged and replied, "Hey there, Sora. How are things going for ya?" Riku replied, "Silence Nobody!" To Riku's surprise, the King replied, "It's ok, Riku. I feel we can trust him." Riku didn't move for a while, his Keyblade right at Axel's chest. Finally he cursed and withdrew his Keyblade, letting Axel walk by him. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw Axel stick his tongue out at him. Riku simply sighed and sat down at his seat.

While this had been going on, the Amity Park residents had been explaining to Valerie about everything that had happened. After they had finished, Valerie took off her ghost-hunter suit and sat at a nearby chair. "So I guess Danny Phantom wasn't behind those "Heartless" at all then." The Amity Park residents nodded as they headed for their seats.

Valerie began to examine her surrounding on the gummi ship, when her eyes landed on the silver-haired kid, Riku she believed his name was. "_Whoa_," thought Valerie as she stared at him, "_he's a hottie!_"

A half-hour later, the Highwind Mark V landed next to the town of Radiant Garden. The doors opened as the King, Sora, Kairi, and Riku ran out, slicing through a couple of Heartless Soldiers that had just appeared. The King turned over to the Amity Park residents and Axel, and said, "Come with us, we could use all the help we can get." They nodded and followed The King into town.

After they had all gone, a Chaser suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Hmmm…" he said to himself, looking at his environment, "Hollow Bastion. I thought we were going to Twilight Town. No matter."

He took off his helmet to reveal his face. He was black with a blue mohawk and orange eyes. He pulled out a communicator and turned it on. The screen showed only static for a while, then Yemd appeared.

"Stealx!" said Yemd with a smile on his face, "it looks like you succeeded." Stealx nodded and replied, "Like there was ever any doubt. We have landed on Hollow Bastion, near the town." When he heard this, Yemd began to think. He then replied, "Get away from the town, we don't want to risk being discovered yet." Stealx replied, "Understood. I'll contact you again when I'm in a good spot."

"Good. Yemd, over and out," said Yemd before the screen turned to static again. Stealx put away his communicator, and then disappeared again.

Meanwhile, in Merlin's House…

"Well, thanks to Radiant Garden's defenses, there are only two Behemoths left," said Cid, as Merlin looked over his shoulder. Merlin frowned and replied, "Yes, but we barely have anymore energy. It's up to Leon and the others."

Suddenly, the door flew opened. The old timers turned around to find the King and Sora in the doorway. "Thank goodness, you came!" cried Merlin with a smile, "quickly now. Off to the Great Maw." Cid added, "Yeah, Leon and the others are there." Sora and the King nodded and then ran back outside, where everyone else was waiting. "To the Great Maw!" yelled Sora as he and the King lead everyone else off to the Great Maw.

"Damn," yelled Leon as he continued to slice through Armored Knight after Armored Knight, "Yuffie! I hope your message got to them!" Yuffie threw her ninja star through a Morning Star before yelling back, "I hope so, too! But for now, just keep fighting!"

Yuffie turned to find an Assault Rider charging towards her. She braced for impact, when suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the Assault Rider and destroyed it. "Thanks, Donald!" shouted Yuffie. The duck squawked back, "No problem, Yuffie!" Yuffie turned back to the Heartless, while thinking, "_I think he said no problem, or at least something like that_."

Tifa and Goofy were fighting with a Behemoth, impressively holding their own with it, while Aerith stood to the side, giving potions and ethers to anyone who need them. She looked around at the battle, when she saw figures coming out of the Crystal Fissure.

She squinted, trying to make out who it was, when she realized who they were. She then yelled, "They're here!" The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee turned to see Sora, the King, Riku, Kairi, and some other people they didn't know standing at the entrance of the Crystal Fissure. Sora smiled and yelled, "Who said you guys could start the party?!" He then charged forward, Keyblade in hand.

* * *

Yes, I know. Worst time to end the chapter, but hey! That means there'll be more to add in the next chapter. Just to tease you guys, I'm gonna give you guys the title of said next chapter. Here it is. 

Chapter 09: The Ghost Army Unleashed

I hope you all enjoy the little tease. See ya next time on KWS.


	10. Chapter 09

Here it is, and like I promised, it is now the longest chapter so far. I hope you guys are good and stuffed, cause here is chapter 9. Before you begin reading, I would like take a second to thank Quick-Demon for a sexy awsome fan art the dude did. A link to it is posted on my profile page, so check it out when you get the chance. Now, lets get on with the show...uh...I mean fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 09: The Ghost Army Unleashed 

Riku, Kairi, Axel, Valerie, and the King ran after Sora. Danny was about to go ghost, when Sam stopped him. "You can't go ghost, Valerie will wonder how the ghost-boy got here," she said, "She might even figure out you're Danny Phantom." Danny realized that she was right.

He then noticed that Sam had her Keyblade out. He quickly looked into her eyes and commanded, "No, you're not going out there." Sam replied, "Danny, I have to. They need all the help they can get. Besides, you saw how I fought against the Heartless back home."

Danny couldn't help but face the facts. Sam was right, as always. He let Sam run off as he walked back to Jazz and Tucker. Tucker smiled and replied, "Not as much fun sitting in the sidelines, is it?" Danny sighed and replied, "Damn straight." Jazz glared at Danny and replied, "Watch your language, little brother." Danny rolled his eyes and turned to battle before him.

Sora ran up next to Donald and Goofy, who were happy to see their old friend. "Just like old times, eh?" said Sora as he sliced through a Soldier. Donald replied, "Unfortunely, you're right. Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, there's no end to them." Goofy then said, "Gwarsh, Donald, at least it means that we get to spend more time together." Donald rolled his eyes as he cast a Firaga spell at a group of Shadows.

The King and Axel ran up to Leon and began to fight alongside him. "I see you got our message, your majesty," said Leon as he slashed through several Morning Stars. King Mickey took out an Assault Rider before asking, "Is this Maleficent's doing?" Leon replied, "We can only assume so."

Leon then noticed Axel next to him, and was about to attack him, when the King said, "Don't worry, Leon. Axel's with us." Axel slashed through a group of Soldiers, and then replied, "Got that memorized, Leon?"

Sam, Valerie, and Kairi charged into the swarm of Heartless, weapons at the ready. When they reached the swarm, they attacked. Although they were rookies at fighting, Kairi and Sam were holding their own. They sliced their way through the swarm, taking out Heartless one by one. Valerie, however, was far better than both of them. Using her ghost-hunting equipment, she was able to take out Heartless much faster than the other two teens.

Riku joined Tifa and Yuffie as they fought against a Behemoth. Tifa ran up to one of it's legs, and gave it a hard roundhouse kick. As she did that, Yuffie tossed her ninja star and got the Behemoth in the eye. Riku then went to the attack on it's horn. Sure enough, it was quickly disposed of.

Kairi and Sam were back to back as they fought off Soldiers and Shadows. "So, is this much different from your average life?" asked Kairi as she sliced through another Soldier. Sam slashed through a Shadow before answering, "Not really, except for the fact that I'm the one who's fighting, instead of Danny."

Kairi cast a Blizzard spell and then asked, "Yeah, why isn't he fighting?" Sam sliced through a Shadow and a Soldier, and began to explain Danny's situation. After having finished, Kairi replied, "So, was it before or after he got his powers that you fell for him?"

Sam staggered and stuttered, "W-What?" She quickly regained her balance and fought back the Heartless as Kairi replied, "I can see it in the way you look at him." Sam decided to try and change the subject.

"Well, what about you and Sora?" asked Sam as she slashed through a Morning Star. Unlike Sam, Kairi didn't stagger and simply replied, "Well, of course I like him. And I can tell he likes me. It's just seems that no matter how many Heartless and Nobodies he's faced, he's still too shy to ask me out."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, as did Kairi, and they continued to fight through the Heartless.

"I wonder what they're laughing about?" said Tucker as he, Danny, and Jazz sat at the entrance of the Crystal Fissure. Jazz replied in a know-it-all tone, "Probably about their love lives." Tucker turned to Jazz and replied, "How do you know?" Jazz gave him a look that said "cause I just know."

Danny paid no attention to their conversation, and instead kept his focus on the battle before him. "_I should be out there, helping them fight…making sure Sam doesn't get hurt_," thought Danny as he watched her fight against the Heartless.

Meanwhile, near Maleficent's Castle…

Stealx found the perfect spot to open the portal. He took out his communicator and contacted Yemd, but was surprised to see that it was Venn. "Hello, Stealx," Venn replied with his chilling voice, "Yemd and the others went to gather our ghost army. You may open the portal whenever you are ready." Stealx nodded and replied, "Understood. Stealx over and out."

Stealx put away his communicator and then proceeded to focus his energy on making a portal. It would be difficult, for his was no longer on the same world as the Ghost Zone, and that making a portal to a far off world would be difficult. But he knew that it was possible.

After a few minutes of concentration, Stealx was able to open the portal. After doing so, he got down on one knee, and bowed to the portal, or rather, the person who came out of the portal. "Excellent work, Stealx," proclaimed Master Xehanort, "you may stand."

At his leader's command, Stealx stood back up. The rest of the Chasers walked out of the portal, each one of them carry a thermos. Venn was the last to step through the portal, and handed Stealx one of two thermoses he was carrying.

The portal was active for just a few moments more, before vanishing into thin air. Then the Chasers turned to their leader, awaiting his next word. "Phase one is now complete," Master Xehanort proclaimed, "we have returned to our worlds!"

He took a deep breath and added, "Now, we must find a base of operations." He looked to his right to see Maleficent's Castle. He sighed and said, "It seems Maleficent has already acquired her old castle." He turned back to his followers and continued, "It would seem that we need to seek another world for our base of operations. Let us leave this world."

"Master Xehanort," said Yemd all of a sudden, "perhaps, before we leave, we should leave Hollow Bastion a going away present." Master Xehanort smiled at this suggestion and replied, "Grand idea, Yemd. Proceed."

Yemd turned to the direction of the town, and then pressed the release button on the thermos. He released a few hundred Octopi ghosts before shutting the thermos off. The ghosts turned to him, awaiting his command.

Yemd took a deep breath and yelled, "Go! And reek havoc on the town of Hollow Bastion!" Without hesitation, the ghosts followed their orders and flew in the direction of the town. Having released the ghosts, the Chasers gathered together and opened a portal. They entered and disappeared.

"Hmm…this is all very interesting."

All of a sudden, a ghost appeared out of nowhere. He had black spiky hair, a white suit and cape, blood-red eyes, and had ghost-blue skin. It was Vlad Plasmius.

He had a smile on his face as he took a look at his surroundings. "So, this is but one of the worlds those "Chasers" were talking about," Vlad said aloud. He chuckled and continued, "It was definitely a wise decision to remain invisible during their conversations, or else I would have never known about these worlds."

As he continued to scan the surroundings, he continued to talk to himself. "That Ansem Report and Secret Ansem Report really did explain a lot as well. These "Heartless" sound like the most excellent creatures to use as minions."

Due to his carelessness, Vlad was unaware of a large figure sneaking up behind him. When the figure was close enough, he slammed his fist hard into the back of Vlad's head, knocking the half-ghost out.

The figure laughed with pride as Vlad turned into his human form, known as Vlad Masters. The figure picked up Vlad with great ease, and placed him on his shoulder. He then proclaimed, "Ha! My dear Maleficent will be so pleased when I bring her this intruder." The figure ran in the direction of Maleficent's Castle.

Back in the Great Maw…

The King, Sora, and Riku teamed up to take on the last Behemoth, while everyone else fought back the Heartless. The King and Riku started to attack it's front legs, as Sora went directly for it's horn. It didn't take long for the Keyblade Wielders to vanquish the Behemoth.

When the last Behemoth was gone, the rest of the Heartless began to retreat. It looked like the battle was over. Suddenly, hundreds of Octopi ghosts appeared from the sky, flying down towards the Great Maw.

"_How did ghosts get here?_" thought Valerie as she fought back several ghosts. She was suddenly caught from behind by a ghost, landing hard on the ground, although still conscious.

"_Valerie's down! Now I can help everyone," _thought Danny as he stood up and began to go ghost. As he did, Valerie picked her head up just in time to see Danny's transformation. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her ex-boyfriend was her arch enemy. She quickly put her head down, pretending she was knocked out.

Having turned fully into his ghost form, Danny flew over to the other fighters and began to help fight the ghosts.

Riku was the closet one to Danny, and asked, "What took you so long?" Danny replied, "Well, you see, these powers I have are a…" Danny blasted a group of ghosts, then continued, "…are a secret to everyone on my world, except for my sister Jazz, Tucker, and…" Interrupted by a ghost heading his way, Danny went invisible, snuck around it, then reappeared and blasted it. He then continued, "…Sam."

"Valerie over there," Danny pointed to the "knocked out" ghost-hunter, "she sees me as her arch enemy, but it was all just a misunderstanding." Riku slashed through a ghost, before replying, "So, what you're saying, is that you have an alter-ego?" Danny dodged some attacks before replying, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Sam had just sliced through a ghost, when she turned around to see some Heartless had appeared and were running over to Jazz and Tucker. She dashed in the direction of the Heartless, when another group of Heartless formed around her.

She was about to attack, when she felt the Keyblade moving by itself. It thrusted itself into the sky, and began to suck in all the Heartless nearby. It then thrusted in the direction of the Heartless near Jazz and Tucker. It began to shoot the Heartless that had been sucked up at the Heartless near Jazz and Tucker, hitting it's target every time.

When she was finished, all the Heartless had been destroyed. Kairi ran up to Sam and said, "Wow! What do you call that limit attack?" Sam thought about it, remembering that it felt like she was holding the Fenton Thermos. She then replied, "Its called "Phantom Thermos." Then she thought about it, and asked, "Um…what's a limit attack?"

Having seen the attack, the remaining ghosts got scared and flew away. Danny turned around and flew over to Sam. He changed back as he landed in front of her and said, "Wow, Sam. That was cool." Sam blushed and replied, "Thanks Danny."

Jazz and Tucker ran up to the three and Tucker said, "Thanks Sam, you saved us." Jazz added, "That was really impressive, great job!" This made Sam blush even more. She suddenly remembered about Valerie, but turned to find that she was already back up and walking towards them.

"_Ok, just get him alone and you'll finally get your revenge_," Valerie told herself as she walked over to her friends. "Are you ok?" Valerie was startled by the sudden voice, and turned around to find Riku standing in front of her. "Um…yeah," stuttered Valerie, feeling embarrassed for some strange reason, "I-I'm alright."

Riku put his hand on her shoulder, to Valerie's surprise, and replied, "You sure?" Valerie blushed, and took a minute before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm…um…just embarrassed I was knocked out again, that's all."

Riku smiled and replied, "Don't be. You're a great fighter by my standards." Valerie felt her heart beat faster, having no idea what to say. She didn't have to, for Riku said, "Come on, lets go see how the others are doing." All Valerie could do was nod and follow Riku.

It seemed as if everyone had gathered into one big group and had already introduced themselves to each other by the time Riku and Valerie got to the group. After Valerie introduced herself to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, she went and stood next to her friends as Leon turned to face the King.

"Your Majesty," said Leon, bowing to the King, "thank you for coming to our aid. But, do you know what those strange creatures were just now?" The King shook his and was about to reply, but Danny interrupted. "We do."

They had all traveled back to Merlin's House before the Amity Park residents told them all about the ghosts. After the explanation, King Mickey replied, "So, we now know that these creatures are ghosts, right?" He turned to Danny before asking, "Do you know how they got here?" Danny and all his friends shrugged, having no clue as to how the ghosts were here.

"Hmm…maybe Master Yen Sid will know!" Sora said, the thought having just crossed his mind. King Mickey thought about this, and then proclaimed, "He just might. Come on, everybody! It's time to go see Master Yen Sid!"

Before they left, the King gave the teens munny and told them to split up and gather supplies, incase something else happens on their way to Master Yen Sid. Somehow, Danny and Valerie got paired up and began to walk to through the market.

"Um…hey," Valerie suddenly said, breaking a long silence between them, "Could I talk to you in private?" Danny thought nothing of it and replied, "Sure." They entered an alley, when all of a sudden, Valerie pulled out her Ecto-Rifle and shoved it into Danny's face.

Danny lost his voice and didn't know what was going on, but Valerie was quick to explain. "I saw you transform," she said, not even moving a muscle, "I wasn't unconscious when I was hit. In fact, I was about to get back up, when I saw you transforming. I decided to stay down, so that later, I could get you alone." She began to powered up her rifle and said, "Say your prayers, Danny Phantom."

"Wait, Valerie!" said Danny, having found his voice again, "I didn't mean to make you dad lose his job, its was just…" But Valerie interrupted him, putting her rifle into his mouth. "Shut up, Danny!" shouted Valerie, tears in her eyes, "I can't believe my ex-boyfriend has been my arch enemy all this time. Don't make this any harder for me."

Sudden, Valerie's rifle was knocked out of her hands. She turned to find the Riku had taken her weapon. "Maybe you should let him explain," said Riku, a sort of maturity heard in his voice, "before you go killing him."

Her eyes were like Niagara Falls, she had trouble breathing, but after a minute, she regained herself, turned to Danny, and replied, "Explain."

Danny told Valerie about how he tried to stop Cujo the Ghost-Dog and how they had accidentally destroyed Axion Lab. He explained that he never meant to get her father fired and that he's sorry for everything that has ever happened to her.

After he had finished, he looked into Valerie's eyes and waited for her response. She tried not to, but Valerie ended up crying again. Riku handed her the rifle back and said, "Ok, now you can kill him."

Danny was shocked by Riku's statement, watching Riku walk up to a wall and lean against it. Danny turned back to Valerie, only to find her staring at the ground, still crying. To his surprise, Valerie dropped the rifle, ran up to him, and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Danny," she cried as she squeezed him tightly, "I just wanted to get revenge so badly, when I should have gotten the facts first."

She released Danny from her hug, and then said, "Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know that it was only because I was well off with money, that I was popular. Because of you," she said, hugging him again, "I have true friends now."

She released Danny again and then walked up to Riku. She took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, Riku." Riku simply smiled and replied, "Your welcome."

After having gathered all the supplies they needed, the teens, Axel, and King Mickey entered the Highwind Mark V and waved goodbye to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Sora was disappointed that Donald and Goofy decided to stay, but understood that they wanted to be here incase more Heartless or ghosts show up.

They then went into the cockpit and began to make ready for lift off. The Highwind Mark V lifted off the ground and began to hover over Radiant Garden. "Off to Twilight Town!" proclaimed King Mickey as they blasted off into space.

Meanwhile, in Maleficent's Castle…

"Ugh…my head," groaned Vlad as he began to stir. "Maleficent, he's awake!" Vlad opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of chamber, locked in chains. He saw his capturer, a large and fat anthropomorphic cat. "_Hmm…could this be a Heartless_?" thought Vlad, when suddenly, the door to the chamber flew opened.

A woman with green skin, yellow eyes, and devil-like horns walked into the chamber. She wore a black robe that seemed to slither on the floor. On her shoulder was a raven and in her hand, she held a staff. "_This must be Maleficent_," thought Vlad as she continued to walk towards him."

She stopped, turned to her assistant, and replied in a spine-chilling voice, "Thank you Pete. Now, leave us!" Pete bowed and replied, "Yes, my queen." Pete then walked out of the chamber and closed the door.

She turned to Vlad and asked, "Why did Leon send you?" Vlad was confused and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Maleficent didn't miss a beat and quickly replied, "Don't be a fool, tell me what is it your after." Vlad smiled and replied, "As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about, and more importantly, I don't care."

Vlad turned ghost, and went through the chains with ease. He looked back at Maleficent, only to be surprised to see she was unfazed. He suddenly realized he was surround by demon/angel-like black creatures with yellow eyes. He turned back to her and asked, "What are these creatures?"

"Hmm," said Maleficent as she began to pace, "Those are interesting powers you have there. And if you do not know what the Heartless are, then you could not be working with Leon." Vlad looked around at the creatures and replied, "So these are Heartless?" Maleficent turned to him and asked, "I thought you didn't know anything about the Heartless?"

Vlad turned to her and pulled out documents, showing her. "I see," she said, her eyes on the documents, "you got your hands on the Ansem Reports." Vlad smiled and replied, "As well as the Secret Ansem Report."

Maleficent shot her eyes at him and replied, "Really? Let me see them, then." Vlad pulled the document back and asked, "Why should I?" For the first, he saw Maleficent smile. "Because I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship." After hearing her say this, Vlad smiled as well, and replied, "Indeed."

* * *

And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it, because that's where the story ends. HA HA, just kidding. In fact, I don't know how long this story will go on. All I can say is that this story won't end for a long time. Well, I give you guys thanks for staying with or joining me in the is journey, and I can't wait to give you more. But until the next update, all I can say, is see ya later. 


	11. Chapter 10

Wow, already a new chapter. I am _SO_ on a roll right now. First off, I would like to thank Junana107 for helping me with a whole bunch of ideas, and if you guys have a chance, look on her profile, because she's just started a Kingdom Hearts fanfic of her own. Now, secondly, I read a few of the past chapters, and I realized that Axel was starting to seem like a minor character, so I thought, what am I gonna do. Yet again, thanks to Junana107, I thought of something great for him. So, for all you Axel fans out there, get ready, because this chapter is 100 Axel, baby. Well, that's all I have to banter about. Read, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Memories Of The Past 

"Your mind's made up?" said Axel as he leaned against the wall, staring at the ground. A blonde-haired kid in a black cloak turned to him and replied, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Axel jumped from the wall, turning to the blonde-haired kid, and shouted, "You can't turn on the Organization!"

"Hmm…it seems that he is still holding on to his memories of his time in Organization XIII," said a female voice, "I don't think I'll be able to erase his memories completely." Axel opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. "You don't have to," said another voice, this one male and screechy, "Master Xehanort said we only need to lock his memories away, so we can start Phase 1." Axel could barely make it out, but he believed he saw the other person nod, and then everything blacked out again.

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" continued Axel, shouting at the blonde-haired kid. The blonde-haired kid turned his head, although not looking at Axel, and replied, "No one would miss me." The blonde-haired kid began to walk away as Axel whispered to himself, "That's not true…I would."

Another scene suddenly came into Axel's mind. This time, the leader of the Organization, Xemnas, was standing in front of him. "Axel, your orders are to find the Key of Destiny and bring him back to us," said the Nobody. Axel nodded and the scene quickly faded.

"Your memories are strong, ghost of a Nobody," said the female voice from before, "too strong to destroy. But not strong enough for me to hide away." Axel suddenly heard footsteps, coming closer with each step.

"Memory," said a cold voice, obviously belonging to the person who had just arrived, "state your progress with the prisoner's memories." The women, who Axel assumed was Memory, replied, "I'm 50 percent complete, Venn." Venn sighed and asked, "Are you sure that his memories will not be unlocked?"

Memory laughed and replied, "As I have told you and everyone else, only someone from his past can unlock his memory. And seeing as we are nowhere near close to any of our worlds, there is a very slim chance of that happening."

Venn merely sighed again and replied, "And that slim chance is what I'm afraid of. I just hope you're right, Memory. As you were." Axel heard the footsteps walk away as everything went black again.

The scene before him now was that of the Alternate Twilight Town, watching the blonde-haired kid fight off some Nobody Dusks. Axel noticed that the blonde-haired was no longer wearing an Organization cloak, but some rather stylish duds. As the blonde-haired kid took out the last Dusk, Axel began to clap.

Axel said the blonde-haired kid's name, but for some reason, it was blocked out, as if he couldn't remember it. He then continued, "All right. Fight, fight, fight." He then began to walk over to the blonde-haired kid.

Axel saw the look of confusion on the blonde-haired kid's face, to which he replied, "You really don't remember?" Axel stopped and added, "It's me." He then proceeded to remove his hood before continuing, "You know, Axel."

The blonde-haired kid looked even more confused and replied, "Axel?" Axel sighed and replied, "Talk about blank with a capital "B"" He then continued as if he was talking to himself. "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one."

Fire flew from his hands, as he drew his chakrams. The blonde-haired kid then said, "Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Axel examined his surroundings as he said, "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q&A."

"You're coming with me, conscious or not," said Axel, getting into a battle stance, "Then you'll hear the story." Then everything faded once again.

Another scene formed in front of him. This time, he had been ordered that if the Key of Destiny did not come with him, Axel must destroy him. Knowing he could not betray the Organization, Axel followed his orders.

He went back to Alternate Twilight Town, and had two Dusks corner the blonde-haired kid in front of his _computer-generated _friends' hangout. Axel then walked out of a portal and confronted the blonde-haired kid.

"Look at what it's come to," Axel said to the blonde-haired kid, "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you refuse to come back with me." The blonde-haired kid hesitated before replying, "We're…best friends, right?"

Axel scratched his head as he replied, "Sure…but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…" Axel suddenly realized what the blonde-haired kid had just said, and with excitement, replied, "Wait a sec! You remember now!?"

The blonde-haired kid stuttered, "Y…eah." Axel replied, "Great!" He then thought the he had to make sure, and said, "But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So umm…" Axel pondered on what to ask his best friend, when he thought of something.

"What's our boss's name?" he asked, anticipating the blonde-haired kid's answer. To his disappointment, there was none. Axel sighed and said, "Can't believe this…" The scene then faded once again.

"75 percent complete," said Memory, a sound of pride heard in her voice, "Soon, all his memories will be locked away." The scene quickly turned black.

The blonde-haired kid had just finished fighting against several Nobodies, when Axel walked into the room, arms crossed, and giving the blonde-haired kid a compliment. After doing so, the blonde-haired kid said, "Axel." The tone of his voice told Axel that he had finally remembered everything.

"You really do remember me this time?" Axel stated, stopping in front of the blonde-haired kid. Axel turned to him and replied, "I'm SO FLATTERED!" Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded the two, catching the Key of Destiny by surprise. Axel then shouted, "But you're too late!!!"

But then, to Axel surprise, the blonde-haired kid pulled out two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, to which Axel replied, "Two!?" He shook his surprise off, as fire flew from his hands, and formed his chakrams. He looked to the ground to hide a tear, before looking to the blonde-haired kid with a smile.

The fire continued to swirl around them as Axel taunted, "Come here. I'll make it all stop." He then cried, "Burn, baby!" and changed the floor beneath them into fire, rock, and lava. The blonde-haired kid had already charged towards Axel and slashed down on him.

Axel barely missed the attack, and countered with a slash of his own, hitting the target. The blonde-haired kid quickly recovered, sliced through a cloud of fire, and then slash at Axel again, hitting him across the chest.

The blonde-haired kid then attempted to continue the attack, but Axel quickly dodged the attack and counter with a bolt of fire, sending the Key of Destiny flying. "What's the problem?" said Axel sarcastically as he charged for another attack.

The blonde-haired kid then swiped both the Keyblades, and began to hit Axel with a combo of attacks. To escape this onslaught, Axel quickly recovered and jumped out of the ring of fire. He waited for a while before jumping back in, attempting to catch the blonde-haired kid by surprise.

But the Key of Destiny was able to block the attack, and then began a counterattack. Each combatant thrusted their weapons at each other, attempting to hit one another, but they ended up blocking every attack from the other. While doing this, they began to walk up the wall of fire, continuing to fight each other.

The blonde-haired kid then shoved Axel away, and planted his feet firmly on the wall. He bent his knees a little, before pushing himself on the wall, thrusting himself towards Axel. The blonde-haired kid grabbed Axel in midair, and brought him down hard on the ground, in doing so, had removed the spell cast on the floor.

Axel was starting to become very exhausted, and without thinking, began to rest, only to be caught in another of the Key of Destiny's combos. The blonde-haired kid had managed to get in a lot of hits, before Axel was able to recover, hit the blonde-haired kid with a bolt of fire, and jump back out of the ring of fire.

The blonde-haired kid waited for Axel's next move, but was caught by surprise when he was hit by a trail of fire cast by Axel. Axel then jumped back into the ring of fire, and began to attack the Key of Destiny with a combo of attacks. After taking some damage, the blonde-haired kid finally recovered, block Axel, and then hit him hard with an uppercut using the Keyblade.

This sent Axel sliding across the floor. He quickly got to his feet, only to be meet with battle ending blow from the Key of Destiny. Axel hit the ground hard, but got back up as the wall of fire surrounding them began to die down.

The blonde-haired kid had put away his weapons, and stared at Axel. Axel himself was breathing hard, exhausted from the battle. There was a long silence that seemed like an eternity. Finally, the blonde-haired kid broke the silence, saying, "Axel…"

Axel continued to breath hard, but then looked back at the Key of Destiny and replied, "Let's meet again in the next life." The blonde-haired kid nodded back and replied, "Yeah. I'll be waiting." Then everything went black.

"97 percent complete," proclaimed Memory, "We're almost to the end of his former life." Axel then heard a very deep voice bellow, "Good, but remember, Master Xehanort wants to see him before you lock his memories away." Memory quickly replied, "Don't worry, Roxe, I remember. Just go tell him I'm almost done." Axel heard large footsteps as everything, once again, began to fade away.

"It's no use!" shouted Sora, as he, Donald, and Goofy were surround by hundreds of Dusks. They were in the middle of the realm that lead to The World That Never Was, Organization XIII's stronghold.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" shouted Axel before jumping into the fight. He slice through a few Dusks before turning to Sora and shouting, "Get goin'!" Sora quickly asked, "Why?"

Axel shouted back, "Don't ask. Just do it!" Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by a group of Dusks. Sora quickly ran to his aid, slicing the Dusks on top of Axel. After taking out the Dusks, Sora asked, "You ok?"

Axel pushed himself off the ground, and onto his knees before replying, "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saïx caught her." As Donald and Goofy defended them, Axel continued explaining things to Sora.

"He's a member of Organization XIII," Axel stated, "Saïx. Got it memorized?" He then commanded, "Now go save her!" Suddenly, a portal opened above them, with a Dusk flying out. It charged for Sora and Axel, only to be slashed by Sora's Keyblade.

Axel got to his feet as Sora shouted to the Dusks, "Leave un alone!" Donald and Goofy charged into battle one way, while Sora and Axel fought together, side-by-side. They began taking out Dusks left and right, fighting with expert combos and attacks. But no matter how many they took out, there were still thousands more.

Sora and Axel meet back-to-back, the Dusks beginning to surround them. Axel couldn't help but say, "I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Sora turned to Axel with a smile and asked, "Feeling a little…regret?"

Axel turned to Sora and replied, "Nah…I can handle these punks." He then turned back to face the Dusks and stated, "Watch this!" Axel then jumped into the middle of the swarm of Dusks. They began to surround him as he began to call upon all his power and strength.

"_If I use up all me strength_," Axel thought to himself, "_I might just end up killing myself_." He then thought of how Sora was just like his best friend. "_It's worth it_."

Axel then released a power force of fire and energy, causing a giant white flash. Sora had to cover his due to the flash, but when it disappeared, he opened his eyes to find that all the Dusks had been destroyed. "Whoa!" was all that came out of Sora's mouth.

Sora suddenly remembered Axel, and turned to find him lying on the floor. He ran over to him, and realized Axel was starting to disappear. "You're…fading away…" Sora had said after examining Axel.

As if he didn't mind, Axel replied, "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack." Axel began to breath deeply, as he continued, "You know what I mean?" He then chuckled, realizing what he just said, and added, "Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings…right?"

"Anyway," sighed Axel, as he began to fully accept his fate, "I digress. Go, find Kairi." He took a deep breath and then remembered, "Oh, almost forgot…" He sighed and said, "Sorry for what I did to her."

Sora still had hope and replied, "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Axel had turned to face Sora, then turned back to stare into the sky, and replied, "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know?" He then added, "Haven't got one."

He lightly chuckled at what he had just said, although he could start to feel himself slipping away. Sora then asked, "Axel, what were you trying to do?" Axel replied, "I wanted to see…" The name again had been blocked out. "He…was the only one I liked…" continued Axel, sorrow heard in his voice. "He made me feel…like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny…"

Axel turned to Sora and replied, "You make me feel…the same…" Axel flinched, starting to feel the pain grow. He continued to stare at Sora and said, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."

Axel then raised his hand, using the last of his strength to open a portal for Sora and his friends to enter The World That Never Was. The pain finally stopped as Axel began to fade completely away. He heard Sora cry his name as everything went dark. Before he died, he saw the face of the blonde-haired kid, and finally remembered his name.

"_Roxas."_

"100 percent complete. His memories are ready to be locked away, Master Xehanort." As Axel opened his eyes again, things finally began to come into focus. When everything became clear, an armored man was standing in front of him. The armored man began to examine Axel, as if looking for anything out of place.

"Listen pal," said Axel, having found his voice, "I like the attention and all, but we haven't even gone out on one date yet. Save the foreplay." Axel heard other voices gasp, and looked around to see six more armored figures surrounding him. The largest one walked up to him and punched him hard in the face."

"Relax, Roxe," said the first armored figure, whom Axel figured out must be this _"Master Xehanort"_ guy. That's when it hit him. "_Xehanort_?" thought Axel "_wasn't that Xemnas's true name_?"

Before he had time to think, Master Xehanort turned back to face Axel and said, "Good morning Axel." Axel was about to reply, but thought about, and decided he didn't want another punch in the face.

Master Xehanort waited for Axel's response, but decided to continue, "You may wonder how you are still alive? Well, in reality, you're not." Master Xehanort began to pace the room, while Axel followed him with his eyes.

"You are a ghost now, Axel," continued Master Xehanort, obviously in love with his own voice, "But you must also know, that you are very unique as a ghost. Yemd and myself, for example, we are the souls that were left behind when we lost our hearts to darkness. It was believed that, when that occurs, both the body and the soul combine to make a Nobody, but that is not the case."

Master Xehanort took a deep breath before continuing, "The shell becomes the Nobody, while the soul becomes a ghost. But as for you, and the way you died, caused you to become the ghost of your Nobody. And that, is what makes you unique."

Axel was starting to get bored, so he yawned and asked, "Ok, so what's your point?" The other six armored figures, again, gasped at Axel's rudeness, and he was meet with another fist from Roxe.

Although his helmet was on, Axel could hear Master Xehanort laughing. He then replied, "My dear boy, my point is that you will make a useful tool for us to control." Master Xehanort suddenly stopped laughing, turned to Memory, and replied, "Proceed."

Memory nodded, turned to Axel, and said, "Goodbye, sweet memories." Axel suddenly felt a strong course of pain throughout his body. He felt as if parts of himself were being torn off.

AXEL!

He felt his body trembling, as his thoughts of Roxas began to be torn away.

AXEL!

His memories of the Organization, fading away with great speed.

AXEL!!!

Then Axel woke up.

* * *

The end of chapter 10 my friends. You know, originally, this was going to be jus the beginning of the chapter, but I realized it was way too long. And besides, it gave me a chance to focus on Axel. Now I'm starting to feel like he's becoming a major character, just like I wanted him to be. But he's not the only one who I'm gonna work on. Jazz and Tucker are gonna get some major character status, if not the next chapter, then the chapter after that. Anyway, that's pretty much it. Review would be nice people. Until the next chapter, see ya guys later. 


	12. Chapter 11

I am **SOOOOOOO** sorry guys for the long wait. Because of a lot of real life problems these past two weeks, I haven't been able to update. But now I'm back, and ready to give you some more. I think this might be my longest chapter yet, so I hope you all enjoy it.

On a side note, this story has now over 2000 hits, and so I thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 11: To Twilight Town Again

"Huh?" mumbled Axel as he opened his eyes to find Danny, Sora, Kairi, and Sam standing in front of him. Apparently, he had fallen asleep while traveling to Twilight Town. Axel pushed the teens away and stood up. He brushed himself off before replying, "Just a nightmare."

"You sure you're ok?" asked Kairi, concerned for Axel's well being, "You began screaming and twitching." Axel bit his lip, trying to think of something. He didn't want to worry these kids about his problems, when they already have this whole other situation on their minds. "Yeah, I'm alright," he lied.

Kairi knew he was lying, but she let the conversation go. The teens went back to their seats, when Axel noticed that Tucker was in the pilot's seat, with the King seating right next to him. Axel walked up to the King, sat next to him, and asked, "Why is he flying? The King turned to Axel and replied, "He wanted to learn how to pilot the gummi ship. He's actually a pretty quick learner."

Tucker turned to the King and replied, "Thank you, your majesty." Not focusing on the controls, Tucker accidentally started swerving the gummi ship to the right, heading straight for an asteroid. "Tucker!" yelled the King and Axel. Tucker turned to see where he was headed, and quickly swerved out of the way. "Sorry," said Tucker, feeling embarrassed. Axel simply rolled his eyes.

Kairi sat next to Sam and said, "You never did answer my question back on Radiant Garden." Sam had forgotten all about that question, but quickly replied, "Um…look…me and Danny…we're just friends." Sam forced a smile and tried to hide her blushing, but failed miserably. Kairi smiled a real smile, chuckled, and replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

Sora and Danny had sat next to each other, and were telling each other about their adventures. Sora told Danny about his struggles against the Heartless and the Nobodies, about his journey to find his friends, and his duals with Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas. Danny told Sora of his struggles with hiding his powers, especially when he first got them, about the many different ghosts from the Ghost Zone, and his countless encounters with Vlad Plasmius. They also found out that their adventures both started when they were fourteen years old.

"You know," said Danny after a while, "I need to thank Riku for helping me out with Valerie, or else I would have been a full ghost. Although I didn't really like his method." Sora laughed and replied, "Yeah, that's Riku for ya. He does things his own way, whether it's polite or not."

"We nearing Twilight Town," said the King, directing Tucker to head to the nearby world, " Someone go get Valerie, Jazz, and Riku from the cargo hold." Axel stood up, yawned, and replied, "I volunteer." He walked to the door, but just as it opened, the face of Roxas flashed in and out of Axel's mind. He stood in the doorway for a minute, before shaking it off and continuing down to the cargo hold.

Valerie jumped into the air, and delivered a roundhouse kick towards Riku, who easily blocked it with his elbow. He quickly thrusted his other elbow towards Valerie's midsection, but she just as quickly blocked it with her knee. Having blocked each other's attack, they pushed each other back, as both of them landed on their feet.

"Nice form," stated Riku, taking some deep breaths. Valerie smiled and replied, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, big boy." Valerie then bent down on her knees, before quickly launching herself at Riku. She elbowed him in the stomach, but Riku delivered a swift counterattack, striking her across the back.

Valerie landed on the ground, but quickly jumped to her feet, ready for Riku. "Does your face and the ground have a problem with each other," asked Riku sarcastically, "Or do you like landing on the ground face-first?" Valerie chuckled and replied, "I don't know, let me help you find out." She then charged for Riku again.

Jazz sat against the door as she watched Riku and Valerie spar. "_They're really good_," Jazz said to herself, "_and they make such a cute couple_." She then thought about it and sighed. "_It seems I'm pretty useless_," she thought, starting to feel depressed, "_I__ can't do anything to help_."

Suddenly, the door to the cargo hold opened, which caused Jazz to fall back and land hard on the ground. She looked up to see Axel giving her a look. "Uh…right…" he said as he turned to Riku and Valerie, "we'll be landing on Twilight Town any sec now, so…yeah…come on up."

"We'll be right up," said Valerie as Riku nodded. Jazz got to her feet, and followed Axel out of the cargo hold. The two walked side-by-side, completely silent. "_Ok_," thought Jazz, starting to feel uncomfortable, "_this is awkward_." So Jazz decided to break the silence.

"So," she said nervously, biting her lip, "what was…um…the Organization like?" Without missing a beat, Axel replied, "Boring. Especially when Roxas left." There was another silence, but it was quickly broken when Jazz asked, "Who's Roxas?" Axel suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jazz turned to Axel, with a feeling that she might have gone too far.

It was only a few seconds of silence, but for Axel, it felt like an eternity. He looked into Jazz's eyes, which were cyan-colored. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and replied, "He was my best friend."

Suddenly, a grip of pain went through Axel, causing him to fall to his knees. Jazz ran up to Axel as he grabbed his head in pain. But just as the pain had arrived, it just as quickly disappeared.

Axel was breathing hard as he let go of his head. Jazz was by his side, wondering what had just happened. Axel shook his head, got to his feet, and replied, "Don't ask." But apparently, Axel did not know Jazz well enough.

"Oh, no, you don't," she proclaimed, catching Axel by surprise, "you will tell me what is going on right this second!" Axel turned to her and replied, "No thanks." He began to walk away, when Jazz jumped in front of him with her arms out and replied, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong!"

"_Man, this chick is persistent_," thought Axel as he tried to get past the redhead, but to no avail. "Just leave me alone kid," demanded Axel, trying to push Jazz away. But Jazz was like a statue and replied, "For one, I'm not a kid, I am a young woman! And secondly, I won't move until you tell me what's bothering you!"

"Fine," said Axel, as he glared at Jazz, "I'll tell you what's going on, just not now." Jazz crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. She then let her arms down, nodded her head, and replied, "That works for me. Pinky swear?" She then held her arm out, as well as her pinky. "You have got to be kidding me," said Axel as he looked back and fourth between Jazz and her pinky.

About a minute later, Axel sighed, held out his arm, and accepted Jazz's pinky swear. "Pinky swear," he replied as he and Jazz began walking back to the cockpit. Jazz smiled and said to herself, "_Jasmine Fenton does it again_." Looking at Jazz out of the corner of his eyes, Axel thought, "_This kid's alright_."

They entered the cockpit and sat across from each other. They glared at each other, having a stare-off to end all stare-offs. Riku and Valerie ended their stare-contest by entering the cockpit. Axel turned to Riku and asked, "What took you two so long?" Riku replied, "We just finished sparring." Axel shrugged as the Highwind Mark V began to descend towards Twilight Town.

Meanwhile, on Twilight Town…

"So with _x_ equaling 2, you plug it into y equals 2x+3, which will make it y equals 2(2)+3," explained Olette, trying to help Hayner with his homework. "Gah," Hayner replied as he grabbed an eraser and began erasing his mistakes, "how the hell did I ever pass Pre-Algebra?"

Olette chuckled and replied, "Your guess is as good as mine." Hayner turned to her and sneered, "Ha, ha, very funny. Why can't you just do this for me?" Olette crossed her arms and replied, "I'm not gonna cheat for you. You have to do it yourself." Hayner bit his lip before turning back to his work.

Pence walked into the hangout to find the two still working on Hayner's homework. He opened his mouth, but Hayner quickly replied, "Shut it." Pence did so, but with a smile on his face. He then turned to Olette and asked, "Still not gonna cheat for him?" Olette shook her head.

"Hey losers!" proclaimed a voice. The three teens turned to the entrance to see the members of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. Hayner jumped up from his seat and asked, "What do you guys want?"

"It seems your outsider friends have returned," replied Seifer as he folded his arms, "if that Sora kid is here, tell him I want a rematch." Rai put his fists to his waist and proclaimed, "Seifer's gonna win this time, ya know."

As the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee walked back out, Hayner, Olette, and Pence all looked at each, before running outside of their hangout. "Where do you think they'll be?" asked Pence looking over to his friends. Olette quickly replied, "The train station!" The boys nodded as Hayner shouted, "Let's go!" They all proceeded running to the train station.

Meanwhile, in front of the Twilight Town Train Station…

"Tell me again why we couldn't just head straight over to Inn Mud's tower?" asked Danny as he and everyone walked out of the Twilight Town Train Station. Immediately, everyone, including the Amity Park residents, yelled at him, saying, "YEN SID!" Danny flinched and replied, "Whoa, sorry."

"The reason we can't go straight to Master Yen Sid's tower," explained the King, "Is because the Highwind Mark V is too big, so we need to take a train." Danny sighed and was about to reply, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Sora! Kairi!" Everyone turned to see three teenagers running over to them. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" yelled Sora and Kairi as they run towards them. They all nearly collided into each other, but were able to stop themselves.

"It real nice to see you guys again," said Kairi as Sora nodded. "Likewise," replied Hayner. He turned to Sora and said, "Seifer wants a rematch. I think he wants that trophy back." Sora laughed and replied, "I should have known."

"Aren't you guys gonna introduce us?" said Riku, having walked up to the group. Everyone else followed as Sora replied, "Oh right. Hayner, Pence, Olette, this is Riku, Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and Axel."

When the Twilight Town residents saw Axel, they gasped. Axel chuckled lightly and replied, "Don't worry, kids. I'm not the bad guy anymore." The three teens looked over to Sora, who nodded back.

"Well, why don't you guys go and spend some time together," said the King, "the train won't be here for another two hours." Danny turned to the King with annoyence, thinking that this was just wasting time. Sam saw Danny was upset. So she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Relax Danny. Everything will be alright."

Danny turned to her and asked, "How can you be so sure?" Without missing a beat, Sam replied, "Cause I can be." After hearing this, Danny smiled, as did Sam. Danny looked over her shoulder to see Jazz with a smile on her face. At the same time, Sam looked over Danny's shoulder to see Kairi smiling. They quickly backed away from each other, both of them blushing.

"So, where's Seifer?" asked Sora, "I can't wait to beat him again." Hayner laughed and replied, "He and his gang should be over at the Sandlot. Let's go!" Hayner turned and was about to run, when Olette stood in front of him. "Oh no you don't," she stated, crossing her arms, "you still have the Algebra homework to finish."

As Hayner began to argue with Olette, Axel yawned and said to himself, "Well, this is getting boring. Better find myself a place to sleep for two hours." He began to walk off into town, and said out loud, "See ya guys in two hours." Jazz saw this as an opportunity to find out what was wrong with Axel, and so, began to follow him.

"Listen Olette," begged Hayner, "after Sora beats Seifer, I promise that it's straight back to the homework." Olette thought about it, nodded, and replied, "Fine." Having convinced Olette, Hayner motioned for the others to follow him, and then began to run back into town. Everyone except for the King and Riku followed him to the Sandlot.

"I wonder what this is all about?" asked Tucker out loud. Sam looked at him and replied, "Well, we're about to find out." As they watched everyone disappear into the town, the King turned to Riku and asked, "So why didn't you go with them?" Riku shrugged and replied, "Not interested."

"Hey!" yelled Valerie, having turned around to find Riku wasn't following them, "you'd better be coming." Riku was startled by Valerie's sudden request, or rather demand, and turned to the King, who motioned for him to go. Riku took a deep breath, before running over to Valerie and replying, "Let's go." Valerie nodded as both of them ran off after the other teens. King Mickey watched the teens run off, smiled, and said to himself, "To be young again."

In a nearby deserted alley…

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jazz, having caught up with Axel. Axel turned to her and replied, "Finding a place to sleep. Wanna join me?" Jazz scoffed and replied, "As if. But seeing that we're alone now, I think that now is a good time to fulfill your pinky swear."

Axel chuckled and replied, "Damn girl, you never give up, do you?" Jazz shook her head, a smile shown widely on her face. Axel sighed and replied, "Fine, but first, let's find some place to sit." Jazz nodded and joined him, walking side-by-side.

At the Sandlot…

The Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee were hanging out at the Sandlot, when Vivi turned to see the teens walking into the area. "Seifer!" cried Vivi, pointing to the crowd of teenagers, "they're here!" Seifer, Rai, and Fuu turned to see them as well.

Seifer smiled and stated, "It's been a long time, Sora. Too long if you ask me." He pulled out his Struggle bat and proclaimed, "I want my trophy back!""Seifer's gonna win easy, ya know?" cheered Rai. Fuu simply replied, "Victory." Vivi began jumping for joy.

Kairi, Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked on with confusion. Pence saw their faces and said, "Come over here and I'll explain." Pence walked over to a nearby bench as the teens followed him. Olette also followed them, as did Hayner after handing Sora a Struggle bat of his own.

Sora turned to Seifer and asked, "Normal Struggle rules apply?" Seifer nodded as Vivi handed him a set of orbs. He the proceed to walk over to Sora to hand him a set, when Riku and Valerie finally walked into the Sandlot. They walked over to the other teens as Danny asked, "What took you two so long?"

"We got lost," replied Riku, as he sat down on the bench. Valerie nodded as she sat next to Pence to hear what was going on. "Ok," said Pence, "The game they're playing is called Struggle. Each player is given a set of orbs, both the same amount in number. Each time a player gets hit, they lose some orbs, which can be picked up by the other player and vise versa. The game can be won three different ways. One, by collecting all the orbs in play. Two, by having the most orbs when the time runs out. Or three, by knocking out your opponent."

Having heard all the rules, everyone turned to watch Sora and Seifer begin their match. "You ready?" asked a cocky Seifer, a devil-like smile on his face. Sora smiled and nodded. Rai stood between the two, before shouting, "Struggle, ya know!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Twilight Town…

Axel and Jazz had finally found a place to sit, a bench right next to an ice cream store. Axel had bought two Sea-Salt ice creams and gave one to Jazz, before sitting down next to her. "What flavor is this?" she asked, examining the ice cream. Axel replied, "Just taste it."

Jazz glared at him before taking a bite out of it. She was suddenly distracted by the strange flavor. "Salty…" she said to herself, "but sweet. This is really good." Axel replied, "It's called Sea-Salt ice cream." Jazz continued eating it as she said, "It's really good."

After having finished their ice creams, Jazz turned to Axel and said, "Ok, it's time for you to talk." Axel rolled his eyes and replied, "Alright, alright." Axel then proceeded to tell Jazz about the nightmare he had, telling her every little detail about it. When he finished, he looked into her eyes and said, "There. You happy now?"

Before she could reply, the old women who was working at the ice cream shop walked outside, and saw the two redheads. "Aw," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "look at the lovely couple." Jazz quickly went onto the defence. "Whoa, hold on just a second," she proclaimed, "we are not a couple!"

"Um…Jazz," said Axel, attempting to stop Jazz, but failing. "I would never be in love with this man!" Jazz continued shouting, "he's a total jerk who only cares about himself!" As if she didn't notice Jazz's shouting, the old women continued to smile as she began to walk away. "Are you listening to me?" yelled Jazz, feeling that this old women was being rude.

"No, she's not listening to you," said Axel, tugging on her shirt, "she's deaf." Jazz immediately stopped shouting, turned to Axel, and replied, "What?" Axel sighed and replied, "There's a sign inside the store on the counter saying she was deaf. I had to point out the ice cream in order to get it."

Jazz was silent, as she began to feel like a jackass. She finally found some words and replied, "Well, just know that what I said was true, and that you and me would never be a couple." Axel replied, "Boo-hoo, like I care." Jazz became angry and yelled, "Why you inconsiderate jerk! This is exactly why I know we'll never be a couple. We are completely opposite, having nothing in common." And with that, Jazz turned away from him.

"Whatever," replied Axel, turning his back on her. Axel thought to himself, "_Oh yeah, she definitely has a thing for me_." Jazz was still upset, when she noticed a blonde-haired kid was staring at them. Still upset, she yelled, "Mind your own business!" Axel turned around to her and said, "Settle down, kid, don't take your anger out own…"

Axel suddenly stopped when he saw the kid. He stood up and began to walk towards him, as Jazz yelled, "I've already told you, I'm not a kid!" Axel completely ignored her as he stopped walking, but continued to stare at the kid.

Jazz quickly settled down, stood up, and said, "Axel?" She looked back and forth between Axel and the kid. After what seemed like an eternity, Axel found his voice. "Is that you…Roxas?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! What do we have here? You'll find out the next chapter. Until then, please give me some reviews. I like reviews. This is NJR, saying see ya later, ya know!


	13. Chapter 12

Yet again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was sick, so I wasn't able to write for a while. But now I'm all better, and here is the next chapter. On a side note, quick-demon has done another great fanart for this fanfic. It's up on my favorites list on my profile page on DevianArt, which you can get to on my profile page here.

One last thing. Last week, my great aunt Stella passed away. This chapter is dedicated to her memory.

* * *

Chapter 12: Shells From The Past And Familiar Faces 

Seifer dashed towards Sora, Struggle bat in hand. Sora attempted slashing at Seifer, but Seifer rolled out of the way, stopped behind Sora, and hit him across the back. Sora lost five orbs, which Seifer quickly grabbed.

"You've gotten better," said Sora as he turned around to face Seifer. He then leap into the air and landed in front of Seifer, before attacking him with a combination of hits. Seifer lost fifteen orbs, but was able to get five of them before Sora got the rest.

Sora then went for the attack again, but Seifer blocked him, and began to hit Sora with a combination of attacks. Seifer was able to get fifty of Sora's orbs before Sora was able to block Seifer and end his flurry of attacks. Catching Seifer off guard, Sora thrusted his Struggle bat upward, hitting his opponent hard on the jaw, sending him into the air. Although losing several orbs, Seifer quickly recovered, and landed on his feet.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Sora, confident in his skills. Seifer took a deep breath before replying, "Just getting warmed up." He smiled before charging towards Sora, ready with another attack.

As they continued to fight, the other teens cheered Sora on. "This looks like a pretty fun game," said Tucker, him and Riku the only ones not cheering, but still focusing on the match. "I'd probably suck at it, though," he added with a laugh. Riku turned to him and asked, "Why do you say that?" Having sat next to Riku and Tucker, Pence turned over to Tucker and asked, "You guys not that athletic?"

"Me and Danny are horrible in P.E., so we're not athletic at all," explained Tucker, as he continued to laugh, "in fact, Sam's the most athletic of us, believe it or not." Riku replied, "And to think, Danny's the superhero."

Tucker chuckled, as did Pence, and replied, "Dude, I don't care if Danny says you're rude, you're a pretty cool guy." Riku smiled slightly as Pence commented, "And to think, I thought Hayner was the best funnyman with an attitude."

Overhearing his friend's comment, Hayner turned to Pence and replied, "You think I'm a funnyman with an attitude?" Pence quickly stopped laughing, smiled a nervous grin, and replied, "Dude, I was just joking. You are the best funnyman around here."

"That's it," said Hayner as he launched himself at Pence, tackling him to the ground. He then noggied him hard, as Pence yelled, "Ow! Dude, not the hair. Ow, that hurts!" The girls lost their attention with the Struggle match because of this new situation.

Olette rubbed her temples and sighed, before saying aloud, "I'll be back." She stood up from the bench, walked over to her friends, grabbed one ear per person, and pulled. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," said the boys in unision as they were pulled up off the ground.

Olette seperated the two before she ordered, "Now you two behave so we can watch the rest of the match." The boys massaged their ears as they replied, "Yes ma'am." Danny, Tucker, and Riku rolled their eyes, as Danny thought, "_Thanks guys. Another point lost for Team Boys, and another point gained for Team Girls._"

As they all headed back to their seats, Sam turned to Olette and said, "Nice job." Valerie began to clap as Olette blushed and replied, "That was nothing." Kairi replied, "You go girl." The girls chuckled a little before turning their attention back to the match.

"Wow," said Valerie, Sora having just knocked Seifer down to the ground, "Sora's pretty good." Sam nodded and replied, "I need him to teach me some moves." Hearing this, Danny and Riku began to feel jealous of Sora. "_I'm a much better fighter than Sora_," thought Riku, as he went back to watching the Struggle match. "_I could show Sam some moves_," Danny thought as he began to give Sora a dagger-like stare.

"_Whoa_," thought Sam, as she spotted Danny's death stare at Sora, "_He sure is jealous. Now he knows how I feel whenever he's around Paulia._" Sam suddenlly realized what she was thinking, and quickly told herself, "_Hold it right there girl. You and Danny are just friends, no matter how you feel about him._"

Yet again, Sam realized her slip of the mind, and thought, "_I mean…the only…uh…feeling I have of him is…uh…is of friendship. Yeah that's it. Just friendship._" Sam felt victorouis for a spil second, before she thought about it again. "_Ok, for one, yes you love him_," she said to herself, "_and two, you just argued with yourself. Nice thinking, Sam Manson._"

Seifer had gotten the lead on Sora, having 130 orbs, and there was one minute left. Sora charged for Seifer, rolled around behind him, and slashed upwards, hitting Seifer hard. He then proceeded attacking Seifer with a flurry of combinations. By the end of the attack, Sora and Seifer were once again even in the number of orbs.

"Time, ya know!" Rai suddenly shouted. In the end, it was a tie. And Seifer was not happy about that. Because it was a tie, that means that the trophy would not switch hands.

Knowing this, Seifer was furious. "I want my trophy back!" he demanded, "forget Struggle. Let's have a street brawl. The first one to be knocked out is the loser!"

Before Sora could answer, a scream was heard off in the distance. "What was that?" said Olette, which Danny quickly answered, "It sounded like Jazz! Let's go!" And with that, Danny went ghost and flew off. Having seen Danny changed, Valeire, by instinct, pulled out her Ecto-Rifle and aimed it at him as everyone else ran off after him.

Riku saw what she about to do, quickly ran up to Valeire and grabbed the gun away from her. "What are you doing?" he asked her, strong determination heard in his voice. Valerie hadn't realized what she was about to do. She shook her head hard before turning to Riku. "Uh…I guess old habits die hard," she replied nervously. Riku nodded back and gave back her gun before both of them ran off after the others.

The Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee were now the only people left in the Sandlot."Damnit," said Seifer. Fuu walked up to him and replied, "Rematch." Rai then ran up to his leader and added, "She's right, you can get a rematch later, ya know?" Vivi had caught up with his friends and replied, "You thrash him next. And then you will be the toughest guy in Twilight Town.

Hearing these words from his gang, no, his friends, put a smile on Seifer's face. He nodded to them and replied, "You guys are right. Next time I fight Sora, it will be no mercy." Rai and Vivi cheered for Seifer, while Fuu simply smiled.

Seifer looked in the direction Sora and his friends left the Sandlot through. He took a deep breath and thought, "_Your days are numbered, Sora. You better start counting them._"

Outside the ice cream store, five minutes ago…

"That's Roxas?" asked Jazz as she and Axel continued to stare at the blonde-haired kid. Axel didn't answer as he once again began to walk towards his best friend. "Roxas…" repeated Axel, waiting for the Key of Destiny to respond.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired kid bolted to the right, running away from the two redheads. "Wait, Roxas!" yelled Axel, before chasing after him. Jazz ran after Axel, yelling, "Axel, wait for me!"

The two redheads chased the blonde-haired kid across town, attempting to catch him. "_How can this be?_" thought Axel, determined to stop his best friend, "_Roxas is a part of Sora now. Hell, I shouldn't even be chasing him. It doesn't make sense_."

Jazz was barely catching up to Axel as they both ran after Roxas. Breathing hard, Jazz thought to herself, "_I don't understand this. Axel told me that Roxas was Sora's Nobody. And that Roxas was now a part of Sora._ _If that's true, than Roxas shouldn't be here._"

Finally, they caught up to him in a dead-end alley. The blonde-haired kid turned to Axel, no emotion shown on his face. "Roxas…don't you remember me?" asked Axel, as he stared at his best friend.

Jazz began to feel sad and worried for Axel. "_I feel real bad for Axel_," she thought to herself as she stared at Axel, "_having his best friend act so emotionless towards him must be hard._" She turned to see the emotionless Roxas, when suddenly, some sort of white mist-like energy began to swirl around him.

The redheads watched as Roxas's form began to shift and change. His blonde hair faded away, his skin grew paler and paler, his eyes and nose disappeared, a zipper formed on the lips of his mouth, which grew wider and wider, and lastly, his whole body thinned. The Roxas that was once before them was an imposter. The imposter Roxas, was in fact, a Nobody Dusk.

"I should've known," said Axel with anger. "What is that thing?" asked Jazz, knowing it probably wasn't a Heartless. "It's a Nobody," replied Axel as he got out his chakrams, preparing for a fight. Suddenly, they heard a noise from behind them. The redheads turned to find themselves completely surrounded by a swarm of Dusks.

Jazz screamed as a few of the Dusks dived for her. Axel jumped in front of her, and sliced through the Dusks, sending them flying back. "Stay behind me!" yelled Axel as he fought off some more Dusks, "and the first chance you get, run!"

Jazz stared at Axel in disbelief. "_Why is he trying to help me_?" she asked herself as she continued to stare at Axel, "_especially after all those things I said about him_." Axel slashed through a group of Dusks, and by doing so, created an opening to leave the alley.

"Run," commanded Axel. Jazz quickly replied, "No, I'm not going to abandon you!" Axel kicked a Dusk in the head, and retorted, "Look, I can fight them off easy, but you have no fighting skills of your own. And I don't want any guilt in my mind if you get hurt. Now get going!"

A few Dusks attempted to pile up on Axel, but he already knew this trick, and rolled out of the way. Axel then grabbed Jazz and tossed her away from the fight, and out of the alley. Jazz landed on her butt, but quickly got to her feet, and tried to run back into the fight.

"_I will not be useless_," she told herself, running towards Axel. Suddenly, an ghost energy blast flew in front of her, and hit a Dusk. Jazz turned to see Danny, Sam, Valerie, Riku, Sora, and Kairi charging into the swarm of Dusks. She watched as they all ran past her to help Axel fight off the Nobodies.

"Jazz, get back!" yelled Tucker, who, along with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, grabbed the redhead and pulled her away from the fight. "Let me go!" she demanded, but the teens ignored her as they continued pulling her away from the fight.

Axel sliced through a couple of Dusks, destroying them in the process, before he noticed that Sam and Riku were right beside him, fighting off the Nobodies. He also saw that the other teens that could fight were there as well.

"What took you guys so long?" said Axel as he elbowed a Dusk in the head. Sam slashed at a few Dusks before replying, "You rather we weren't here?" Axel brought down his chakrams, hitting two Dusks across the chest, and then replied, "Nah. I can handle these punks. But since you guys decided to show up, I guess it will be a little easier." Riku slashed upward through a Dusk, asking sarcastically, "Just a little?"

Danny and Sora were back-to-back, fighting off the swarm of Dusks that were surrounding them. "Man," said Danny as he shot blast after blast, "these guys are tougher than the Heartless." Sora slashed through some Dusks before replying, "These guys are the Nobodies I told you about. While the Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies fight with strategy."

"Watch out!" shouted Kairi as she sliced through a Dusk that had almost hit Valerie from behind. Valerie blasted a group of Dusks with her Ecto-Rifle before replying, "Thanks Kairi." Kairi smiled and replied, "No problem." Kairi then went back to fighting the Dusks.

Tucker, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had finally pulled Jazz far enough away from the fight before letting her go. "I'm going back!" she proclaimed and attempted to run back. But Tucker quickly replied, "Jazz, you'll just get in the way!"

Jazz turned to face Tucker, knowing he was right, but at the same time, telling herself that she was not useless. "I don't want to be useless!" she cried as a tear began to run down her cheek. Surprised by this, it took a while before Tucker replied, "You're not useless."

"Yes I am!" she yelled back, as the other teens stood in front of her, speechless. "I can't fight," she continued as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks as she lowered her head in depression, "I can't heal, I can't do anything."

Tucker was at a loss for words, attempting to think of some way to cheer Jazz up. Then it finally hit him, as he replied, "You can cheer them on. That's being useful." Jazz looked up at Tucker, who had offered a smile. Jazz saw that the other teens were smiling back as well. About a moment later, she accepted his offer, and smiled back.

"Thanks Tucker," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Tucker nodded as they all turned to watch the battle. They all then began to cheer as Jazz thought to herself, "_I know I'm useless, but I'll make sure that one day, I won't be_."

The swarm of Nobodies seemed endless. Whenever one Dusk was destroyed, another took its place. Danny dropkicked a Dusk before stating, "Do these guys ever quit?" Axel overheard this statement and replied, "Unfortunately, they usually don't." Having taken his attention off the battle, a Dusk took this as an advantage, and thrusted itself towards Axel, hitting him hard in the midsection.

Danny flew over to Axel and blasted the Dusk away before asking, "You alright?" Axel got to his feet and replied, "Yeah, that was nothing. But I should have been paying attention, so that's my bad." Axel then shot a fire blast at the Dusk that had hit him and destroyed it. "There," Axel said with a smile, "I repaid the dept."

Sora and Riku were corned against the wall as they continued to fight off the Dusks that were coming ever closer. Sudden, they heard a noise from above them. They looked up to see the King falling down towards them.

King Mickey landed on his feet before joining the two other Keyblade Wielders fight off the swarm of Dusks. "Your Majesty," proclaimed Sora with a smile on his face, "glad you could make it." Riku nodded, adding, "For a second there, I thought you would miss all the fun." The King smiled and replied, "I like to be fashionably late sometimes." All three Keyblade Wielders laughed as they slowly began to drive back the Dusks.

Slowly but surely, the swarm of Dusks began to dwindle. However, there was still about fifty or more left, when suddenly, they all stopped fighting. They just stood still for a moment, before they all began to create their own portals and disappearing into them.

"Well, the Nobodies are definitely back," stated Sora as everyone began to gather together. "Thing is," said Axel, "they wouldn't attack in a swarm like that unless they were following orders." Kairi thought about this, and then replied, "So what you're saying is that there is someone out there controlling the Nobodies?"

Axel turned to her and nodded. Tucker thought about it and then stated, "Could it be that Maleficent person you told us about?" The King turned to him and replied, "That could be a possibility, but I think Master Yen Sid might know the answer."

An hour later, on the train heading to Master Yen Sid's tower…

"Finally, we can see Master Inn Mud…I mean Yen Sid," Danny quickly correcting himself. He sat next to the rest of the Amity Park residents as they all pondered how great and powerful this guy must be.

They were in a separate train car from everyone else so they could talk to each other away from their new friends, with the exception of Hayner, Pence, and Olette, all of whom had to stay back to finish Hayner's homework.

"Kairi told me that this Master Yen Sid once mentored the King," explained Sam, catching Jazz attention in an instant, "and thought him everything he knows." Having heard this, Jazz thought to herself, "_This guy taught the king? This could be my chance. Maybe he could teach me something so I would no longer be useless._" Jazz was excited about this thought, when the train door opened and Sora said, "We're here!"

They began to march up the stairs, heading closer to Master Yen Sid's main chamber. "Man, this guy must be in shape with all these stairs, "commented Tucker, who was already tired by the first set of stairs, "how much longer is this gonna take?" The King continued to lead the group up, as he replied, "Not much longer now."

They got to the last set of stairs, to Tucker's joy, and began to walk up to door. The King opened it, entered, and replied, "Master Yen Sid, we have returned with the new…" For some reason, the King stopped talking. Everyone ran into the chamber to find that Master Yen Sid had been talking to someone.

"Ah," said the floating figure as his form changed from that of an old man, to that of an infant, "Nice to see you again, Danny Phantom. Master Yen Sid and I were just talking about you all." Danny and his friends were shocked to discover that this figure was none other than Clockwork, the ghost of time!

* * *

Sorry for tricking yous guys into thinking that Roxas was back, but I had to bring in the Nobodies that way. But anyway, I promise that I will update next week, even durning the holiday rush. But if I get a lot of reviews before than, I promise I will give you guys a gift for Christmas. Meaning that I will make sure that I will have the next update up on Christmas Day! I hope to see a lot of reviews, but until then, this is NJRBlackblood saying see ya later.


	14. Chapter 13

Well, first off, I'm sorry that, for one, I didn't keep my promise of updating on Christmas week, and two, that I haven't updated in a while now. Now here's the explaination as to why. My Christmas time was very sad. For one, my family is having money problems right now, so we couldn't any gifts. And another thing, the Friday of Christmas week, the funeral of my Great Aunt Stella took place. I was emtionally drained after all of it. But I've been able to gather myself together and have finally finished a new update.

Also, durning the vaction, although I didn't write anything for KWS, I did come up with a grand idea. I decided to go Super Smash Bros. Brawl on this fan fic. Meaning that I will have three non-Disney films as worlds in this fanfic. Now I've personally thought long and hard, but have come to a full decision on the three worlds. One world I know that most of you will love me for. Another world I have a feeling that you might hate me because I included it. And the last one I think will a balence of love and hate.

Well, that's it then. So let's get on with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Time Of Giving 

After stopping Valerie from trying to zap Clockwork with her Ecto-Rifle, Danny turned to the ghost and asked, "Clockwork, what are you doing here?" As Sam whispered to Valerie, explaining that Clockwork was a good ghost, Clockwork shifted into his elder form, smiled, and replied, "Well Danny, the answer is quite simple."

The ghost changed into his infant form, took a deep breath and continued, "Yen Sid and I have known each other for quite a long time. It was him that told me the legend of the Keyblade and its wielder. And it was I who foretold to him the coming of the Heartless."

Yen Sid nodded in agreement and took over for Clockwork, who by now, was in his adult form. Yen Sid replied, "Clockwork came to me to tell me of a new foe that we now face." Hearing this, Jazz quickly realized it, and without thinking, shouted out, "The ghosts!"

Everyone turned and stared at her. Jazz began to blush as she replied, "Sorry." Yen Sid was unphased as he continued, "Indeed, but they are only serving a greater foe, who have dubbed themselves the Chasers."

"_That's a stupid name_," thought Tucker as Clockwork, who was now in his elder form, began to explain. "They are unique ghosts, for they have the ability to send ghosts into Oblivion, which is pretty much death for a ghost." The Amity Park residents gasped when they heard this.

Clockwork, without missing a beat, and shifting into his infant form, continued, "I saw from my tower this ability used. I believe the leader was the one who used it on the Box Ghost. Poor fool."

Danny was shocked to hear this. Although the Box Ghost was the most annoying ghost he ever fought, he couldn't help but like the ghost. The news of his passing showed that this new enemy was very powerful indeed.

There was a short silence before Clockwork, now in his adult form, continued, "Having shown this ability to all the bad ghosts in the Ghost Zone, the Chasers were easily able to force the ghosts to serve them."

"Wait," Danny interrupted, "how could they have sent the Box Ghost into Oblivion in front of all the bad ghosts?" Clockwork shifted into his elder form, smiled, and answered, "They were all having a meeting, discussing why all the ghosts, including yourself and Vlad Masters, were all of a sudden weaker."

"Why were the ghosts weaker?" asked Valerie. Clockwork, who was still in his elder form, replied, "All the ghosts were weaker because the heart of our world was taking a lot of energy so that Sam would receive her Keyblade."

"_So the reason that Danny and all the ghosts were weaker was because of me_?" Sam thought to herself. Sam then turned to Clockwork and asked, "But why are they not weak anymore?" Instead of Clockwork, who shifted into his infant form, it was Yen Sid who answered, "After the heart of your world finished making your Keyblade, it gave back all the energy it had borrowed."

King Mickey turned to Clockwork and asked, "What else do you know of these Chasers?" Clockwork turned to the King and replied, "Very little. For some strange reason, I cannot see the past, present, or future of any of the seven Chasers."

Not understanding what Clockwork meant by _seeing the past, present, and future_, Kairi leaned over to Sam and asked her to explain. As Sora, Riku, and Axel listened in, Sam explained that Clockwork was the ghost of time, and that he knows and can get involved with anything in the past, present, or future.

"Well," said the King, causing everyone to pay attention again, "what is the little information you do have?" Clockwork changed into his adult form and replied, "There is only one more thing I know about them, and that is their leader's name. He called himself Master Xehanort."

Instantly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the King gasped when they heard that name. Axel didn't gasp but was indeed shocked upon hearing that name. Danny turned to Sora and asked, "Who's Master Xehanort?" Sora turned to Danny and replied, "Well, I don't know where he got the _Master_ from, but Xehanort was the one who studied and experimented on the Heartless."

"He drove himself deeper and deeper into the darkness with his experiments," Riku said, taking over the explanation, "until he sacrificed his own body to the darkness, thus creating his own Heartless and Nobody." Danny replied, "Oh yeah, I remember Sora telling me about fighting them."

"But we destroyed both Xemnas and Xehanort's Heartless," said Sora, a sound of concern heard in his voice, "how could there be another one?" Clockwork, having already passed his elder form and was now in his infant form, turned to Sora and replied, "I have a theory, young Keyblade Wielder."

Still in his infant form, Clockwork continued, "I believe that this _Master Xehanort_ is the soul, or as we say on our world, ghost of Xehanort, which I also believe is left behind when a person turns into a Heartless, like Nobodies."

"I agree," replied Yen Sid, "And I believe that this incarnation of Xehanort may well be the most dangerous then either his Heartless or Xemnas." Hearing this, Sora bit his lip as he thought, "_No matter how many times we beat him, Xehanort is always behind everything_."

"Master Yen Sid," Kairi suddenly spoke up, "in Twilight Town, we encountered a swarm of Nobodies. Axel said that when they're in a group like that, that means that someone is controlling them."

Everyone had forgotten about the fight. "She's right," exclaimed Axel, who had pretty much ignored the whole conversation, "you two old timers have any clues about that?" Everyone was shocked to hear Axel called Yen Sid and Clockwork _old timers_, but the two didn't seem insulted at all.

"Unfortunetly, I do not know," said Yen Sid as shook head. Clockwork in his elder form replied, "Neither do I."

An hour earlier, in Twilight Town…

"Well, the Nobodies are definitely back," stated Sora as everyone began to gather together. "Thing is," said Axel, "they wouldn't attack in a swarm like that unless they were following orders." Kairi thought about this, and then replied, "So what you're saying is that there is someone out there controlling the Nobodies?"

Axel turned to her and nodded. Tucker thought about it and then stated, "Could it be that Maleficent person you told us about?" The King turned to him and replied, "That could be a possibility, but I think Master Yen Sid might know the answer."

The group began to walk through the town as two dark figures watched from the rooftops. "Interesting," said the male figure, "it seems that young Daniel Fenton and his friends are here."

The female dark figure turned to him and asked, "So you know that boy?" The male figure replied, "Indeed I do. He has been a pain in my side for quite a while. And it would seem that his _girlfriend_, Miss Samantha Manson now wields…what do you call that weapon again?"

"It's called a Keyblade, and it is a very powerful weapon," replied the female figure, "but let us forget that right now. It seems that the experiment worked." The male figure smiled and replied, "Yes, I can now control the Nobodies."

"With me controlling the Heartless and you controlling the Nobodies, we will be unstoppable," proclaimed the female figure. A black portal suddenly appeared as the figures stepped into it and disappeared.

Back at Yen Sid's tower, in the present time…

"So, you are the new Keyblade Wielder," said Yen Sid as he walked up to Sam. "Um…yeah," replied Sam, "my name's Sam Manson." Yen Sid didn't reply, but instead placed both his hands on Sam's shoulders. This made Sam very uncomfortable, when she suddenly began to feel a tingling feeling inside her.

Suddenly, a white flashed blinded the room. Sam didn't know what had happened, but for some strange reason, she felt powerful. As the whiteness faded away, the room came back into focus. Yen Sid was still standing in front of her as he replied, "I have unlocked your full potential. For some strange reason, it was not unlocked when you received your Keyblade, like Sora, Kairi, and Riku."

Sam examined herself, as if she had changed in some way. She said, "I can feel it." She then faced Yen Sid and replied, "Thank you." Yen Sid simply nodded with a smile.

"Um…Master Yen Sid," Jazz suddenly said, "…hello…my name is Jasmine Fenton, but you may call me Jazz." Yen Sid turned to face Jazz. She gulped as she continued, "…Um if its…uh…not to much to ask…uh…could you perhaps…um…not that you have to but…maybe…give me powers?"

Everyone was surprised by Jazz's request, even Axel. Yen Sid, however, smiled and replied, "Of course my child. You wish to fight, am I correct?" Jazz nodded and asked, "Please."

"_Is Jazz insane_?" thought Danny as he crossed his arms, "_like he'll actually give her powers_." Just at that moment, Yen Sid placed his right hand on Jazz's forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored mist-like energy appeared and began to float around Jazz like a vortex.

This continued for half a minute before an orb of bright light appeared where Jazz's heart was. It grew brighter and brighter before it flashed and blinded the room in white again. "_Man_," thought Danny as he covered his eyes, "_what is it with this guy and flashes_?"

As the room came back into focus, Yen Sid took his hand off of Jazz's forehead, bowed down a little bit, and stated, "It is done. Now, young child, you must…" But Jazz cut him off, filled with excitement, and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened. Tucker rolled his eyes and shouted, "This isn't Hogwarts, Jazz!" Jazz blushed, turned to Yen Sid, and replied, "I'm sorry. Please continue." Yen Sid acted as if Jazz didn't interupt him as he continued, "You must know that I have only unlocked your ability to use magic. The only one you can use right now is Fire. As you continue your journey and grow stronger, you will unlock more spells."

Jazz looked Yen Sid in the eyes, a barely noticeble tear running down her cheek, and replied, "Thank you, Master Yen Sid." She then bowed to him before walking off to her friends. "_Look out universe!_" shouted Jazz in her head, "_Jasmine Fenton is useless no more!_"

"Hey, Tucker," whispered Danny as he leaned over to his best friend, "why don't you ask him to give you powers too?" Tucker lightly laughed and replied, "No thanks, man. Magic just isn't my thing. I am, after all, a Techno Geek."

"Yo, Yen Sid!" spoke Axel, "you're the one who gave Sora his new duds, right?" The King was really starting to get upset with Axel's lack of respect toward his old mentor. But Yen Sid didn't seem insulted as he replied, "Indeed. You wish to receive new clothes, I presume?" Axel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Enter that room," Yen Sid said as he pointed at a door, "inside, the Three Good Fairies will assist you." Axel gave Yen Sid a two finger salute and strutted off into the next room.

"Master Yen Sid," said King Mickey as his old mentor turned to face his old pupil, "what should we do?" Yen Sid took a deep breath and replied, "King Mickey, I cannot tell you where to go. You must decide."

The King knew Yen Sid was going to say something like that. The King closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes, turned and faced everyone, and stated, "I'm leaving."

"What?!" shouted Sora as he and everyone else were thrown into shock, "what do you mean you're leaving?" The King replied, "I'm going to try and infiltrate the Chasers ranks, just like I did with Organization XIII. But I have to do it alone."

"But you majesty…," cried Kairi, but was cut off by the King, who raised his for silence. "I still want you to help me. I want you all to search the worlds and see if you can find any information about the Chasers and what they are planning. Who knows, maybe some of those worlds are in need of assistance against ghosts, Heartless, or Nobodies."

"I'm not asking you as a king," sighed the King, "but as a friend. Can you do this for me?" The King quickly thought about it and added, "No, not just for me, but for all the worlds."

There was a long silence. It was so quite, you could hear a Heartless Shadow move in pitch darkness. The only thing that moved was when Clockwork would change from one form to another.

The silence was finally broken when Sora stepped forward and proclaimed, "You can count on me! I'm in!" Danny was the next to step forward as he yelled, "Sounds like an adventure to me! I'm with ya!"

One by one, everyone began to proclaim and yell, as they all agreed to join this new adventure. Even Axel when he came into the room said he was in, although he didn't shout it to the heavens. When everyone agreed to this adventure, the King smiled and replied, "Thank you. All of you."

A few minutes later, outside Yen Sid's tower…

As everyone began to walk towards the train to take them back to Twilight Town, Clockwork, in his adult form, flew from the tower over to Sam. "I almost forgot to give this to you," he said as he handed her one of his time medallions. Exmaining the medallion, Sam was confused. "What's this for?" she asked as she looked up, only to see that Clockwork was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Sam!" shouted Danny, as he and everyone else were already at the train. It seemed as if only Sam had seen Clockwork. She looked at the time medallion for a moment before she put it away in her skirt pocket. She then ran over to Danny and they all got on the train.

An hour later, on the Highwind Mark V…

"So you telling me that this huge gummi ship has smaller gummi ships attached to it?" Danny asked the King. The King nodded as he prepared to enter one of the smaller gummi ships. "Then why didn't we take them to go see Yen Sid in the first place?" asked Danny.

"Because we would have had to use all of them in order to land on Yen Sid's island," explained the King, "which wouldn't have had all the landing space required." Danny was starting to get reall upset, but he calmed down and replied, "Whatever. Good luck, your majesty."

Right before the King closed the hatch of gummi ship, he smiled and replied, "Good luck to you too." He then closed the hatch, and a few minutes later, he blasted off into space. Danny smiled as he walked back to the cockpit.

"I think we should all split up," said Sora as Danny entered the cockpit, "We can cover more worlds that way." Everyone agreed as everyone began to pair up.

It was decided that Danny, Sam, and Tucker would all head back to Amity Park and search the Ghost Zone for any clues that the Chasers might have left behind, which also means that they would need the Highwind Mark V. Axel and Jazz were somehow paired to go Olympus Coliseum. Riku and Valerie were paired to go back to Radiant Garden and try to infiltrate Maleficent's castle. Paired but somehow both would take different gummi ships, Sora and Kairi were to go to Destiny Islands.

As Tucker took control of Highwind Mark V, he everyone else, except for Danny and Sam, headed for their separate gummi ships. When they were all in their gummi ships, Tucker told them through an intercom, "Ok guys, listen up. Seeing as there are a lot of you who don't know how to fly a gummi ship, I've set an auto-pilot on all your gummi ships."

Sora was disappointed to hear he wasn't driving as Tucker continued, "I've also set coordinates for each gummi ship to the world they are going to. When you have finished searching the world you are on, we will all meet up on Twilight Town."

Axel was annoyed out of his mind by Tucker's directions. He finally yelled back, "Ok we get it. Shut up and launch us already!" Hearing the loudness of Axel's shouting in his headset, Tucker jumped up in surprise. But he quickly regained his posture and replied, "Roger that. All systems are go. Commencing take off in…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And with zero, all the gummi ships blasted off of the Highwind Mark V and zoomed off to their designated worlds. Tucker was quite proud of himself as he began to set the coordinates to Amity Park. A few minutes later, they blasted off for home.

"Man, I can't believe I did all that perfectly," proclaimed Tucker. Sam, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about it. She looked at the screen with coordinates of all the smaller gummi ships. She gasped and replied, "It's a good thing you don't believe it, Tucker, because it wasn't perfect."

"Huh?" replied Tucker as he walked towards Sam. Danny was already next to Sam when Tucker reached the screen. After looking over it, Tucker cried, "I only got one right?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I don't think it's kidding you Tucker," replied Danny, "is there anyway you can fix this?" Tucker slumped in his seat and replied, "No. We are already to far out to change the other gummi ships' directions. Let's just hope that everyone can figure it out."

On Sora's gummi ship…

"This sucks," Sora pouted with his arms crossed, "I wanted to fly the gummi ship." He suddenly saw Destiny Islands in the distance. "Well, at least I'm almost home." Sora saw as he got closer and closer to Destiny Islands. Then all of sudden, it was gone. Sora quickly looked on a screen to see that he had flown right past his world.

"I knew I should have flown this thing," stated Sora. Suddenly, a voice came out of the computer, saying, "Attention. Approaching designated world." Sora looked up to see a world with a bunch of tall skyscrapers, buildings, and even a green statue of a woman wearing a crown and a cloak, and holding a torch in one hand and a tablet in the other.

"What world is that?" said Sora out loud. The computer heard this question, and replied, "This world is called _New York City_." Sora looked at the computer and then looked back at the world. "New York City?" replied Sora.

Suddenly, the computer stated, "Warning! No landing sites detected! A crash landing is most likely." Sora gasped and replied, "What?" He got back into his seat and buckled up as the gummi ship began to enter the world's gravity.

The gummi ship went down harder and faster as Sora held on to his seat. Sora began to yell, "Let me drive! Let me drive!" But no matter how many times he said it, the auto-pilot was still activated, most likely because Sora wasn't saying the correct command. The computer simply stated, "Landing on the world in…3…2…1…"

* * *

And there you have it. What world is Sora going to? Well, I can tell two things about. One, it's not Enchanted. I haven't actually seen that movie yet. And two, it's one of the three non-Disney worlds. So think hard people.

I would also like to say that the waiting for updates may stay long. That is because I decided to write the whole story of a world in one chapter. For example, when I write the chapter for when Danny, Sam, and Tucker go back to Amity Park, the chapter will be from when they arrive to when they leave. So I can promise that the next chapters will be the longest I have ever written.

Another thing is that the reason I didn't describe Axel's new duds is because I'm hoping to have someone do a fanart of it by the time of the next update.

Well, that's all I've got left to say. In the mean time, please leave reviews. I really love reviews. See ya soon.


	15. Chapter 14

I'm back, baby! Sorry it took so long, but instead of going on and on, let's just started. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: New York City: 1st Visit: Part 1

"Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents, it's now apparent an organized criminal element is at work. And at the moment, business is good. So good, in fact, there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes."

New York City was crowded as ever, as people walked pass one another, merely hearing a bit of the news report on the television, before continuing on their way. An elderly man had stopped to listen to the report, when unbeknownst to him, a hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The pickpocket quickly backed away from the elder man and walked off, as the news report continued.

"With complaints ranging from purse-snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city."

The pickpocket had passed several news stands, seeing newspapers with the headline "Crime Wave Escalates" written large and in bold on the front. He held the wallet out as another teenager grabbed it out of his hand. It might have looked liked the pickpocket had been stolen from, but in reality, he was actually passing the wallet on.

The new pickpocket then walked into the entrance of alley and leaned against a wall, having put the wallet under his arm. A little while later, from the shadows of the alley, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed the wallet, before disappearing back into the shadows. The pickpocket, having felt the absence of the wallet, simply walked away, as he heard a television continue the news report.

"Instead of getting better, things have actually gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description, from skateboards to iPhones, have been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate."

Near the alley, an elderly woman was watching the news on television, expressing her opinion, believing that the police were just being lazy. She turned away from the television to answer her cell phone, only to turn back to find that her T.V. was gone.

She got up from her seat and saw a teenager running away with her T.V. She yelled at him, but the young boy just ignored her and kept on running. Being an advanced, battery-powered T.V. set, the news report continued.

"Even the victims themselves rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves. Many don't even know they've been victimized, until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come up with a single eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain. These are much more than a series of random, isolated incidents."

The T.V. thief had run into another alley, where a van was waiting. The back of the van was opened, with two masked men in tights waiting inside. These men were ninja, who took the T.V. set handed to them by the thief.

They then closed the back of the van and drove off. The thief walked off, as if he hadn't done anything. He walked passed a T.V. store, with a bunch of T.V. sets in the display window. They were all set to that same news channel. The thief smirked, and decided to watch the rest of the report.

The news anchor was a young woman, with red hair and green eyes. She looked very serious about this report, as she finished the news report.

"Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who we gonna call? Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available to combat what some are already dubbing _the silent crime wave_. But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall."

Her eyes were looking straight at the camera, as if she was staring at everyone who was watching her on T.V. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes again, and finished, "April O'Neil, Channel Three Eyewitness News."

An hour later, at the Channel Three News Station…

"You got to stop working so hard," commented the security guard as April was headed outside. She smiled and replied, "What, give up all this glamour?" They both laughed as she walked through the door and added, "Goodnight."

It was nighttime as April started to walk through the parking lot. She suddenly looked up to see a shooting star. "Wow," she said out loud, "you never see a shooting star in this city."

Meanwhile, shooting out of the sky…

"AH!" screamed Sora as the gummi ship flew down towards the ground. Sora knew he was gonna crash, so he held on tightly to his seat. He watched as the street came closer and closer, when finally, the gummi ship crashed through the street, and skidded through the sewer.

Piece after piece of the gummi ship broke off as the gummi ship continued to skid through the sewer. The gummi ship was going about 28 mph, when it suddenly hit a wall, which finally stopped it.

The force of the sudden stop was so intense, that Sora's buckle broke and sent him flying into the window. Sora hit his head so hard, that he was instantly knocked out.

Back at the Channel Three News Station…

April watched as the shooting star disappeared behind a building. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she said out loud. Suddenly, she heard a squeaking noise near her feet. She looked down to see a rat next to her feet.

She screamed and jumped onto the sidewalk, as the rat scurried off into a sewer drain. She was breathing a bit hard, having been scared by the rat. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to help calm herself down.

Having finally calmed herself down, she opened her eyes, and continued to walk back to her van. As she walked across the parking lot, she saw that one of Channel Three's News buses was parked in front of her van. She rolled her eyes and began to walk around the front of it.

When April reached the other side, she was met with a surprise. Four thugs were robbing equipment from the bus. They had just grabbed a camera when they noticed she was there.

One of the thugs body checked April and said, "Bad timing." April gulped and replied, "You're telling me." The thug leader then ordered, "Get her purse." Hearing this, April quickly attempted to run away. As she turned, she heard the thug leader yell, "Hey! Get her purse!"

One of the thugs was on top of the bus, when he jumped off, grabbed April, and pulled her onto the ground. The rest of the thugs caught up with them as they all began to pile up on her.

"Get away from me!" screamed April as she tried to wrestle free, "what do you think—help!" As she continued to try and get away, she heard the thug leader yell, "Get her jewelry!" Another thug proclaimed, "I got her watch!"

April kept screaming for help, ignoring the words of another thug, who had said, "Quit screaming lady!" All of a sudden, a whooshing sound was heard. The thugs looked up to see something hit and break the nearby street light, causing everything to fade into darkness.

April was scared. For a brief second, she thought she was dead. But then she realized she wasn't when she heard more whooshing sounds, along with some voices that she knew weren't the thugs'.

In fact, all the thugs were saying were either "OW," "OH," or "OUCH!" Then all of sudden, everything went silent. But not for long, as one of the new voices proclaimed, "Whoa!" Then the silence was back.

April didn't dare to move. She had no idea what had just happened. It wasn't until five minutes later that the police arrived. With the light of the police cars, the darkness faded away to reveal that all the thugs were tied up.

April was surprised to see this, as was one of the cops, who had said, "What the hell's going on?" He examined the tied up thugs and added, "And I thought I'd seen it all."

Nearby, a manhole lifted up, as a figure inside it examined the scene. A second cop came up to the tied up thugs and stated, "All right. Come on, tough guys." A third cop went up to April and asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?" April nodded and replied, "I'm fine." The cop smiled and replied, "Rest right here while we deal with these guys." April nodded as the cop went back to help arrest the thugs.

April began to look around her surroundings and suddenly saw a sai. "_This must be what broke the street light_," she thought as she reached for it. In the nearby manhole, the figure continued to watch as April grabbed the sai.

"Oh man," whispered the figure, as he watched her put the sai into her purse, making sure the cops didn't see it. Having seen April do this, the figure began to go back into the manhole, as he said, "Damn."

In the sewers under the Channel Three News Station…

"Oh, spectacular!" proclaimed Michaelangelo, as he and his brothers, Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael trailing behind, walked through the sewers they knew so well, being that they were all anthropomorphic turtles who lived here.

They had just won their first battle. Leo, Donny, and Mikey were all celebrating while Raphael was upset that he had lost one of his sais.

"We were awesome, bros," shouted Donny, "Awesome!" Mikey replied, "Yes, dudes and dudettes, major league butt-kicking is back in town!" Leo jumped up and yelled, "Oh yeah!"

When he landed on the ground, he added, "Awesome!" Mikey jumped and landed right next to him and replied, "Righteous!" Donny jumped and landed behind them, shouting, "Bossa nova!"

Hearing this, Leo and Mikey stopped in their tracks and turned to face Donny. "Bossa nova?" questioned Mikey, who couldn't believe what his brother had just said. Donny looked back and forth between his two brothers, feeling a little embarrassed, and replied, "Chevy Nova?" Leo and Mikey shook their heads, as Donny thought hard. He came up with something and proclaimed, "Excellent!" Leo and Mikey cheered as they all continued back through the sewers.

"Come on," shouted out Mikey, "Let's move it. I'm starving!" He turned to his brothers and added, "We're talking major pizza attack here, dudes!" Donny replied, "Pizza! I need it! Oh, baby!" As they continued to walk home, Raphael was still trailing behind, beating himself up mentally for losing his sai.

They had just gotten to the entrance of their lair, when Leo jumped around to face his brothers, shot his arm in the air, and proclaimed, "Give me three!" All of them only having three fingers instead of five, this made sense. Donny replied, "You got it!" as he, Mikey, and Leo all high three'd each other. They then all entered the lair.

"Damn!" said Raphael, as he walked towards the entrance. Just before he entered the lair, he looked around, and suddenly saw something strange. It looked like some sort of ship, or at least, the front of the ship.

Raphael walked slowly towards it, holding his remaining sai tightly in his hand. As he continued to walk forward, Raphael saw a figure in the cockpit, although it wasn't moving. When he finally got to the ship, he saw that it was a teenaged boy with spiky brown hair. "Hold on, kid!" proclaimed Raphael, although he knew that the kid probably couldn't hear him, "I'll get you out of there!"

Meanwhile, in the Turtles' lair…

The Turtles entered the main room with excitement, as they walked towards a figure in the shadows. "We have had our first battle, Master Splinter!" proclaimed Leo as he stopped and kneeled down in front of Splinter, an anthropomorphic rat, who was wearing rags, "They were many, but we kicked…" Leo suddenly paused, thought about what he had said, and instead replied, "…We fought well."

"Were you seen?" asked Master Splinter as he walked into the light. "No, Master Splinter," replied Leo as he and the other two Turtles shook their heads. Splinter took a deep breath, proud of his sons, and replied, "In this, you must never lapse."

Splinter looked at his sons and continued, "Even those who would be our allies would not understand. Our domain is the shadow. Stray from it reluctantly. For when you do, you must strike hard and fade away…" He took a deep breath and finished, "…without a trace."

Splinter looked around and finally noticed that Raphael was missing. "Where is Raphael?" he asked. Donny quickly replied, "Oh, he's just sulking because he lost one of his sais." Master Splinter sighed and shook his head.

Michaelangelo walked over to the phone as Master Splinter continued, "Your ninja skills are reaching their peak. Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait. I know it is hard for you, here underground."

Mikey had just finished dialing the number for pizza, when the other end of the line picked up. "This Sal's Pizza?" he asked, and when he heard a reply, he continued, "Alright, good. I want a large thick crust with double cheese, ham, pepperoni…"

"But you must resist the temptation of life above," Splinter had said while Mikey was ordering the pizza, "Your teenage minds are broad, eager. But you must never stop practicing the art of ninjutsu…"

"Sausage, green peppers," ordered Mikey, "and put a lot of black olives on it." Then Mikey thought about it, and replied, "In fact, put everything you got on it." Meanwhile, Master Splinter had taken a deep breath and finished speaking, "…the art of invisibility."

Having finished talking, Splinter finally noticed Michaelangelo, who replied into the phone, "Oh, but no anchovies. And I mean no anchovies. You put anchovies on this thing and you're in big trouble, ok?"

Master Splinter had grabbed a nearby book, and threw it at Mikey, hitting him in the head. He then shouted, "Michaelangelo!" Mikey quickly replied into the phone, "Uh, that'll do, and the clock's ticking, dude." Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other and laughed, as did Mikey walking back towards his brothers.

Master Splinter sighed, shook his head, and replied, "You are still young, but one day, I will be gone." Hearing this, the Turtles quickly paid attention and had their entire focus on their master and father. "Use my teachings wisely," Splinter said with a sound of wisdom in his voice, "I suggest we all meditate now on the events of this evening."

Master Splinter sat down on the floor, legs crisscrossed, closed his eyes, and began to meditate. Leo joined his master and father, sitting down next to him. Mikey and Donny looked at each other, shrugged, and began to walk towards the radio. When all of a sudden, Raphael's voice was heard.

"Master Splinter!" he yelled as he entered the lair carrying a teenaged human boy in his arms. "What's the meaning of this, Raphael?" demanded Splinter as he and Leo stood up off the ground.

"Master Splinter," replied Raphael as he walked over to the couch and placed the teen on it, "you're not gonna believe this, but he was in some sort of strange ship nearby. The ship was in pieces and he was knocked out inside the cockpit."

Splinter had walked over to the human boy and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. "Go and bring me some material from the ship," commanded Splinter, and his four sons quickly obeyed and ran out of the lair.

Outside the lair…

"Why did you lie to Master Splinter, Raph?" asked Leo, having stopped his brother outside the lair. "What are you talking about?" replied Raphael angrily. Donny and Mikey looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Fight?" said Mikey, which Donny quickly replied, "fight." They both nodded, before Mikey said, "Go on without them?" Donny nodded and replied, "Go on without them." Having agreed to each other, Donny and Mikey walked around their two other brothers and headed for the ship.

"How could a ship, even if it's in pieces, be in a sewer?" snapped Leo. Rapheal quickly replied, "I don't know, Leo, but it is. I'm not lying." The two brothers began to stare each other down, when suddenly, Donny and Mikey proclaimed, "Got it!"

Leo and Raphael broke their stare down and saw that Donny and Mikey had indeed gotten some pieces of the ship, which Leo could now see. Donny and Mikey ran back into the lair as Raphael turned to Leo and replied, "Told ya so!" Raphael then ran into the lair, as did Leo, who was a bit upset that he was wrong.

Back in the lair…

When Leo and Raphael had entered the lair, Donny and Mikey had already handed the ship pieces to Master Splinter, who began to examine the material closely. "He's not from this world," he suddenly said, catching his sons by surprise. Donny quickly asked, "What do you mean he's not from this world?" Master Splinter turned to Donny and replied, "When he regains consciousness, I will explain all."

"How long do you think he will be out, Master Splinter?" asked Mikey while counting down the minutes until the pizza was supposed to arrive. "I cannot be certain," replied Splinter as he turned to face the boy, "all we can do now is wait."

"Well, I need to go and wait for the pizza," said Mikey as he headed off into the sewers. Donny grabbed his skateboard and followed Mikey as he replied, "I'm gonna go skate." Raphael grabbed his overcoat and hat and stated, "I'm gonna go see a movie." He then walked out of the lair. "Well, Master Splinter," replied Leo, "I'll stay here with you." Splinter nodded and replied, "Thank you, Leonardo."

In the sewers, 28 minutes later…

Michaelangelo sat under a sewer drain, as he waited for the pizza guy to come. Off in the sewer, he heard the sound of skateboard wheels coming towards him. He turned to see his brother, Donatello, skating over to him.

Donny stopped next to Mikey before sitting down right next him. "How ya doing?" said Donny. Mikey replied, "Fine." They both looked up through the sewer drain, spotting the moon in the sky. "Nice night," commented Donny, which Mikey then replied, "Yep."

Mikey then turned to Donny and added, "Pizza dude's got 60 seconds." Donny nodded, still looking at the moon, and replied, "Uh-huh." He then looked at Mikey and said, "So what do you think about that kid?" Mikey replied, "I don't know, all I can say is that the dude has nice hair."

There was a short silence before Donny asked, "Hey Mikey, did you ever think about what Splinter said tonight?" Mikey began to look back through the sewer drain as Donny continued, "I mean, about what it would be like, you know, not having him?"

"Hmmm…," Mikey began to think about it, but then quickly replied, "Time's up. Three bucks off." Donny sighed and shook his head as Mikey chuckled.

About two minutes later, they heard the sound of a scooter stopping near the sewer drain. The engine shut off as they heard the pizza dude say, "Now, 122…122 and an 1/8?"

The pizza dude began to look around for 122 1/8, walking on top of the sewer drain. He to talk to himself, saying, "122, and an 1/8?" He then spat, "Terrific. Where the hell is 122 and an 1/8?"

Mikey took this as an opportunity, and answered through the sewer drain, "You're standing on it, dude." Having heard the voice come out the sewer drain, the pizza dude jumped off the sewer drain. He then saw some money through the sewer drain, as Mikey replied, "Just slip it down here."

The pizza dude looked around as he walked slowly towards the money, before he began to slide the pizza through the sewer drain. When the pizza box was halfway through, the pizza guy let go of it and snatched the money, saying, "Give me that."

Mikey caught the pizza box as the pizza dude turned to walk back to the scooter. It was then that he noticed that he had only been given a ten dollar bill. He quickly turned back to the sewer drain, and yelled, "Hey! This is a 10!" He got on his hands and knees above the sewer drain, continuing, "The tab's 13!"

Mikey smiled and yelled back, "You're two minutes late, dude!" The pizza dude then begged, "Ah, come on! I couldn't find the place!" Mikey laughed and replied, "A wise man once said,_ forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza_."

Hearing this, the pizza dude got back up to his feet, upset. "I need to get a new route," he told himself as he walked back to the scooter, "And I thought I delivered everywhere."

Ten minutes later…

Everything was black. For a second, Sora thought he died, but quickly realized his eyes were just closed. It wasn't until a second later, that he also realized nearby voices. "Dude, that pizza was great!" Another voice replied, "I second that my brother." Sora then heard their hands hit. He assumed they high-five'd each other.

"Hmm," another voice sighed, this one sounding much older than the other two voices, "kids." A short silence followed before the old voice said, "It seems our guest has regained consciousness."

"_Well_," thought Sora as he sat up and opened his eyes, "_I might as well get up and see who they are_." Sora turned and almost jumped in surprise. The voices had belonged to three anthropomorphic turtles and one anthropomorphic rat.

"Don't not be afraid, child," spoke the rat as it walked up to Sora, "we mean you no harm." Sora couldn't help but trust this rat, who could tell just by his voice that he was wise. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"What is your name, child?" asked the elder rat, sitting down next to Sora. Sora replied, "My name is Sora." Sora then bit his lip, and couldn't help but ask, "can I ask you what your name is?" The rat nodded and replied, "My name is Master Splinter."

"And these," continued Master Splinter as he turned to the three turtles, who had walked up and sat on the ground next to Splinter and Sora, "are my sons, one of whom is not here at the moment." Splinter turned back to Sora and continued, "Now, Sora, I have a question for you."

Sora was a bit surprised at Master Splinter's request, but quickly nodded and replied, "Go ahead, ask me anything." Splinter nodded and asked, "Sora, you are not from this world, am I correct?" Sora was even more surprised that Splinter had already guessed he wasn't from here. Sora answered, "Yeah, you're right, I'm not from this world."

"_Another world?!_" thought Leo, not believing what Sora had just said, "_And Master Splinter knew there were different worlds as well?!_" Donny was also thinking, "_He's from another world! This could be the greatest thing in UFO history!_" But all Mikey could think of was, "_I wonder if they pizza in space._"

"I had a feeling," replied Splinter, as he sighed and turned to his sons. He then looked back at Sora and continued, "Now Sora, I don't know if you have meet beings like us before, but please, let me tell you of our origins." Sora nodded and replied, "Sure, go ahead."

Splinter took a deep breath and began to tell their story. "For 15 years now, we have lived here, underground. Before that time, I was a pet of master Yoshi. Mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the secret art of ninja."

Splinter paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "When we were forced to come to New York, I found myself for the first time without a home, wandering the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day, I came upon a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles."

It was at this point that Mikey interrupted Splinter and stated, "That was us." Annoyed by what their brother had just said, Leo groaned and Donny replied, "Oh no!" Sora chuckled as Mikey turned to them, smiling back and shrugging.

"The little ones," continued Master Splinter, ignoring Mikey's interruption, "were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up in an old coffee can and when I awoke the next morning, I received a shock, for they had doubled in size."

"I, too, was growing, particularly in intellect," continued Splinter, "and I was amazed at how intelligent they seemed. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. One of them spoke. More words followed, and I began their training, teaching them all that I had learned from my master."

He took a deep breath and turned to face the his sons, before he continued, "And soon, I gave them all names. Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael." Master Splinter sighed before turning back to Sora. "That was a cool story and all," replied Sora, scratching the back of his head, "but how did I get here?"

"My son, Raphael," answered Splinter, "was the one who saved you from your wrecked gummi ship." Sora nodded and asked, "So where is he?" Before Splinter could reply, Mikey answered for him, stating, "Hothead's gone out to the movies. You can thank him later."

Sora nodded back before Splinter asked, "Will you tell us why you are here, Sora?" Sora turned to Master Splinter and replied, "Sure. You see, I was on my way to Destiny Islands…"

Meanwhile, above the sewers, in a movie theater nearby Central Park…

A crowd of people were in front of him as Raphael walked out of the movie theater. When he got outside, in front of the theater, he looked up at the sign, reading the title of the movie they had been showing.

"_Son of the Mask_?" said Raphael in his mind. He then groaned and commented, "Where do they come up with this stuff?" He didn't really think about anymore and began to walk home.

He walked across the street, and just as he got to the other side, he heard the voice of an old lady scream, "Somebody, stop them!" Raphael turned in the direction where the plea had come from. It turned out that two thugs had just grabbed her purse and were running towards Raphael.

Raphael smiled and waited, as the two thugs got closer towards him. A split second before they would have run passed him, Raphael stuck his leg out, tripping the two thugs. The thug carrying the purse threw it up into the air and Raphael caught it. He then turned back to the old lady, and tossed her purse back to her before turning back to the thugs lying on the ground.

Raphael opened his trench coat and revealed he was carrying his sai to the thugs. Seeing the weapon, the thugs got back up to their feet and ran away from Raphael, jumping over a wall into Central Park.

The thugs didn't run that far through the park before stopping, catching their breath. "What the hell was that?" asked one of the thugs, looking at his partner. The other thug shook his head and replied, "I don't know." Suddenly, they heard a swooshing sound that came from behind them.

They turned around and came face-to-face were tall man with long, messy brown hair wearing a hockey mask. Without missing a beat, the man stated, "That was a crime, you purse-grabbing pukes."

The man pulled out a hockey stick from a bag he was carrying, as he added, "And this is the penalty!" The man suddenly swings the hockey stick at the thugs, striking one thug across the face while the other thug ducked.

"Two minutes for slashing," commented the vigilante as he positioned the hockey stick behind the other thug's ankle and pulled, tripping him. "Two minutes for hooking," continued the vigilante, first kicking the first thug in the stomach, and then began to raise his hockey stick into the air, "and let's not forget my personal favorite, two minutes for high-sticking."

But just before he could slash his hockey stick down towards the thugs, Raphael arrived at the scene and pushed the vigilante to the ground next to the thugs. "How about a five-minute game misconduct for roughing, pal?" said Raphael, as he focused on the vigilante.

His hockey mask had come off, revealing his brown eyes, as the vigilante quickly got back up to his feet. Upset, the vigilante stood face-to-face with Raphael and replied, "Hey, Numa Numa! Who died and made you referee?"

He poked Raphael in the chest and continued, "You did your job, now get out of here and let me do mine." The vigilante then pointed to the thugs and added, "These JV lowlifes need to be taught a lesson."

The thugs took this chance, silently got to their feet, and ran off as Raphael replied, "Not like that they don't. Not from you." The vigilante heard the sound of the thugs running off and turned to find them gone. He took a deep breath before turning back to Raphael.

"Well," sighed the vigilante, "it looks like you're the one who needs to be taught a lesson, pal." The vigilante put his hockey stick back in his bag and pulled out two baseball bats. "Class is Pain 101," stated the vigilante as he swung the bats around in the air before finally revealing his name, "your instructor is Casey Jones."

Raphael sighed, shook his head, and replied, "Look, I don't wanna fight you." Casey shrugged, smiled, and replied, "Well, tough rocks, kid." Casey quickly charged towards Raphael, swinging left and right with his bats.

Raphael easily dodged two swings before stopping Casey by catching one of the bats in his hand. He examined the bat before looking back at Casey and replied, "A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me, you didn't pay money for this."

Casey looked insulted as he let go of the bat Raphael had and used the other bat to hit Raphael hard in the back, knocking him to the ground. He looked at Raphael on the ground and replied, "Was a two-for-one sale, pal."

Raphael's hat had fallen off, revealing his head. Casey saw this and replied, "What are you, some sort of punker?" Raphael had gotten to his knee before he heard Casey's comment, to which he turned to Casey and replied, "Huh?"

"I hate punkers," explained Casey, rolling his eyes as Raphael slowly got back to his feet, "especially bald ones with green makeup, who wear masks over ugly faces." At this, Raphael gripped the bat in his hand, stating, "That's it!" He then swung the bat at Casey, shouting, "New batter!"

Casey jumped back, dodging the bat, and replying, "Strike one!" Raphael quickly swung the bat again, but Casey dodged it again as he added, "Whiffer!" It was at this point that Raphael jumped up into the air over Casey, landed on his feet right behind him, and swung the bat down across his back, sending Casey to the ground.

"Home run!" proclaimed Raphael as he walked over to Casey, dropping the bat from his hand, before placing his foot on the vigilante's back, "Raphael wins! One-nothing!" Casey finally was able to roll out from under Raphael, grabbed his bats, and quickly got back up to his feet.

"New game, roundhead," stated Casey as he put his bats back in his bag. He then pulled out a cricket bat, displayed it to Raphael, and replied, "Cricket." Raphael couldn't believe that this guy had just pulled out a cricket bat.

"Cricket?" Raphael replied mockingly as Casey walked slowly towards him, "Nobody understands cricket. You got to know what a crumpet is to understand cricket." Casey took this chance and swung the cricket bat up across Raphael's face, uppercutting him into the air. Raphael then landed head first into a nearby trash bin as Casey smiled and mockingly replied, "Six runs."

Casey decided that now was a good time to leave. He placed his cricket stick back inside his bag before running off, shouting, "So long, freak! I got work to do!" Raphael struggled to get out of the trash bin. When he managed to get out, he yelled, "Freak?! Freak?!" and began running after Casey.

Raphael chased Casey out of Central Park, and was catching up to him, when all of a sudden, he ran into a car. But he was able to slide across the hood of the car and continued running after Casey, yelling, "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!"

But soon, Raphael had lost Casey amongst the crowd of New Yorkers. He tried looking around for any chance of the vigilante, but with luck. It was at this point, Raphael yelled, "DAMN!" before he decided to forget chasing Casey and head back to the lair.

Later, at the lair…

Raphael was still upset at having lost the vigilante as he walked into the lair. The lair was dark and Raphael assumed everyone had gone to sleep as he hung up his hat and trench coat. Just then, a spark lit off and brought light into the room. Raphael turned to find his Master Splinter was sitting in a chair, awaiting his son's arrival.

"Raphael," spoke Master Splinter as he lit a nearby candle, "come sit by me." Raphael sighed and complained, "Couldn't this wait till morning?" Splinter quickly snapped back, "You will listen now!"

Raphael took a deep breath before walking toward his father and sitting down next to him. As Raphael sat down, Splinter began, "My master Yoshi's first rule was possess the right thinking."

Raphael hung his head down and stared at the floor as Splinter continued, "Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace." Splinter placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder as explained, "I have tried to channel your anger, Raphael, but more remains."

Splinter then took Raphael's chin and made him look into his master's eyes. "Anger clouds the mind," spoke Master Splinter, great wisdom heard in his voice, "turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy."

Splinter took a deep breath before continuing, "You are unique among your brothers, for you choose to face this enemy alone." It was at this, that Raphael began to hang his head down again, but this time he began to cry.

"But as you face it, do not forget them," added Splinter before place his hand on Raphael's head, "and do not forget me. I am here, my son." Raphael cried a bit more, before replying, "Thank you, father."

Splinter smiled, nodded, and got up from his chair before replying, "Now, my son, come with me. There is someone who would like to thank you." Raphael was confused by this request, but followed his master into another room.

It was then that he saw the kid he had saved from that space ship. He had totally forgotten about him. The kid sat up from his make-shift bed as Splinter said, "Raphael, this is Sora. And he wants to thank you for helping him."

Sora smiled, scratched the back of his head, and said, "So you're Raphael?" Sora reached out his hand and added, "I'm Sora, and thanks for helping me." Raphael smirked before taking Sora's hand and replying, "No problem, kid." And they both shook hands.

The next day…

"This Xemnas guy sounds really tough," replied Leo, having listened to Sora's story about his adventures, while Mikey, Donny, and Raphael, who was standing in the shadows, watched the news. "He was," replied Sora, "In fact, if Riku wasn't there, I'm sure I would be toast."

"She's on," Mikey suddenly cried, "she's on!" Sora turned to see what the commotion was all about. He discovered that a redheaded female reporter was about to go on. He walked with Leo closer to the TV set and sat next to Mikey.

Raphael looked at the news reporter and realized that she was girl who took his sai. Making sure his brothers and Sora weren't paying attention to him, Raphael grabbed his trench coat and hat, and quietly snuck out of the lair.

Sora and the rest of the turtles watched as it was announced that the reporter, Ms. April O'Neil, was about to interview the Chief of the New York City Police Department about the recent crime wave.

"So, things are really bad in this city right now?" commented Sora as he turned to Leo, who nodded in return. Sora then asked, "How long has this been going on?" Mikey chuckled and replied, "Like forever, dude."

Mikey then looked back at the reporter on the screen before moving towards it and kissing what would be her lips on the TV set. He then stated, "I'm in love!" Donny lightly punched his brother in the arm as he, Leo, and Sora chuckled.

Meanwhile, in a seemingly abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city…

A shadowy figure sat in a chair in a dark room that was only lit up by a group of TV sets on top of one another. The figure watched as the news reporter, April O'Neil, began her interview with the chief of the New York City Police Department.

"Chief," spoke April, with determination in her voice, "have you investigated any of the rumors that a gang known as the _Foot Clan_ is behind this recent crime wave?" The police chief looked a bit ticked off as he replied, "No, Ms. O'Neil, we have not looked into these rumors, because there is no solid proof that such a gang is involved."

"So, you are denying that such a gang exists?" quickly replied April, making the police chief bite his lip. "I'm not denying anything, Ms. O'Neil," replied the police chief, "And I don't like you trying to put words into my mouth."

The figure soon grew annoyed at this news reporter's constant questions. He felt she knew and spoke too much. He grabbed a nearby dagger and threw it into one of the TVs, breaking it into pieces.

He turned to face several black clothed men, as well as smaller creatures with bright yellow eyes. "Find her," the figure spoke in a dark, menacing voice, "silence her!" The men bowed down, as did the smaller creatures, before they set off. The figure then simply turned back to watch the news reporter continue her interview.

Later, at the NYC police station…

"O'Neil!" yelled the booming voice of the police chief from his office, "get in here!" The interview had just concluded as April and her news team began to pack up their equipment. She knew she had really pissed off the police chief during the interview.

She also knew that has pushed his buttons countless times before. Having this knowledge, she walked up to one of the crew, and stated, "Time me," before entering the chief's office.

"What is it that you're trying to do out there?" yelled the chief as April closed the door behind her, "besides pissing me off!" April rolled he eyes and replied, "I think you know just about as much as I do about this _Foot Clan_, and I don't think you're doing anything about it."

"What is it you want me to do, Ms. O'Neil?" the police chief shouted back as he threw his arms in the air, "go and waste time searching for a stealth-based gang just because some immigrants think that this crime wave is similar to something that may not have happened, years ago in Japan!"

"Is that what you want me to do?!" yelled the police chief with eyes like daggers, staring straight at April. April simply sighed and replied, "Do you have anything else?" That was it for the police chief, who slowly got up from his seat, before yelling, "Are you telling me how to do my job?!"

It was after this that the police chief yelled April out of his office. The door slamming behind her, April walked up to the crew member she had talked to earlier, and asked, "What was my time?"

The crew member smiled, looked at his watch, and replied, "45 seconds, a new record." April smiled and thanked the crew member before walking out of the police station.

April walked down the steps in front of the police station, unaware she was being watched from the shadows. She then walked over to the subway station before entering it. She had just got down to the end of the staircase to see the subway car seconds away from departing. She tried to catch it, but was too late, and the subway car took off.

"Just great," moaned April as she rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms as she waited for the next subway car to arrive. Then suddenly, for some strange reason, she felt as if she wasn't alone. She hesitated for a moment, before spinning around to find that she was surrounded by ninjas.

"We have been searching for you, Miss O'Neil," spoke one of the ninjas. April thought this was some sort of joke, chuckled, and replied, "What, have I been texting too much on my cell?" She quickly stopped laughing after the ninja had snapped his fingers, and black ninja-like creatures with yellow eyes and a weird heart-shaped symbol on their chest appeared from clouds of black smoke.

"Your mouth may get you into much trouble, Miss O'Neil," stated the ninja, who walked up to April before displaying his hand to her. "Our master has a message for you," explained the ninja before slapping her across the face, "shut it!"

At this, April reached into her purse and pulled out the sai she had found at the scene of her mugging. This surprised the ninjas, but they quickly recovered as one of the ninja-creatures leaped at April and knocked the sai out of her hands. The sai slide across the room, as April then tired to use her purse to fight her attackers, but she was then hit hard by one of the ninja-creatures, which sent her knocked down onto the floor.

Their full attention on the knocked out news reporter, the ninjas and ninja-creatures did not notice that the sai had been picked up by a three-fingered green hand. Suddenly, they heard a battle-cry-like roar and turned to see Raphael charging towards them at full speed.

Raphael slashed through the ninja-creatures before dropkicking one of the ninjas in the chest. Raphael then swung around, slicing through three ninja-creatures, and then roundhoused kicked a ninja in the head.

Raphael continued to fight off the ninjas and the ninja-creatures, take them out one by one. It wasn't long before all of them were defeated. Raphael took this chance, ran over to the unconscious reporter, and picked her up. Raphael looked around before carrying April off into the sewer.

As Raphael began to venture through the subway systems, in the shadows, a Neo-Shadow began to follow them, making sure it was to remain undetected.

* * *

Well, only one person got it right. The world is TMNT. I'm sorry I took so long, I guess I haven't pushed myself hard enough. But now I feel that I owe you all, so I'm coming back. First off, I have decided that instead of having one whole chapter for one visit to a world, I will have it be two or three parts per world. Another thing is that Quickshadow has finished Axel's new clothes and you can find the link to it on my profile page. But that's not the only thing. I've made an AMV for this fanfic. That's right, and the link to it is on my profile page as well. And last, but not least, the next chapter will not continue in NYC with Sora, but with Riku and Valerie in a world known as St. Petersburg. The movie being...Anastasia!


End file.
